Bring On the Wonder
by MadameAnnabeth
Summary: When Rose gets a warning that something is going to happen to the Doctor, she knows that she has to find her way back to his world. But when she's there, she is faced with shocking and devastating news. Rose/Eleventh Doctor set after Let's Kill Hitler. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF WRITER'S BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Summary: When Rose gets a warning that something is going to happen to the Doctor, she knows that she has to find her way back to his world. But when she's there, she is faced with shocking and devastating news. Rose/Eleventh Doctor set after Let's Kill Hitler.**

**Title based off song "Bring on the Wonder" by Susan Enan**

* * *

The new worker at the hidden building underneath Bad Wolf Bay in Norway was a bit terrified. First of all, he'd never been outside of England in his life and he was hesitant to leave his poor ailing mother. But his job was so good that he couldn't resist. Second of all, he'd only ever been to the testing facility that was much smaller than this other branch of Torchwood. But there he was, in a dark room at a console with a lot of flashing buttons. There were at least fifteen people in the room doing the same thing that he was. He had no idea how Torchwood remained so elusive with such an extensive staff.

When he was recruited for the strange job, he thought that it would be two or three grown men set up in one of their mothers' basement. How wrong he was and how glad he was that he'd agreed to the interview. So as he listened to the many different communications from Oslo, he was very grateful to be there. They were automatically translated into English for him.

He'd tried starting a conversation with one of his fellow computer workers but they were all very dedicated to listening in on the private conversations of the people of Europe. Though he had managed to catch a glimpse of a beautiful girl a few chairs down from him. He felt a thrill when she smiled slightly at him and waved a bit. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something strange on one of the lines. He began to press buttons, hoping they would zero in on the strange transmission. He pressed the record button and sighed with when he heard the transmission clearly.

His relieved smile immediately dropped when he heard the words being spoken. He scrambled around for the list of key words that they were supposed to be listening for. Once he found it, he quickly scanned the list. Torchwood, Bad Wolf, alien, New Earth, Dalek, Cybermen, Melody Po… there it was. The name was being repeated over and over again in the song he thought was being sung by a bunch of children.

"Hickory dickory dock. The Doctor ran up the clock. But the clock was a bomb and the Doctor is gone. Hickory dickory dock. Silence will fall. Hickory di…" he ripped his headphones off.

"I've got something!" he announced loudly, raising his hand.

The supervisor walked over and shook his head.

"It's going to be awfully good luck if you've got something your first day, Reynolds. We haven't had something in years. Not since I can remember, of course. I wouldn't get your hopes up, I honestly think it's noth…" he trailed off when he snapped the headphones over his ears.

His eyes widened as he listened to the chant a few times. Then the supervisor pulled them off and turned to him.

"Go and find the director." He said, pressing a button and pulling a disc out of the console.

He handed it to the new employee.

"The director?" he asked in a higher pitched voice.

"Yes. Go two floors down and you will find the direction. The office should be fairly recognizable." He said, standing up and walking off.

Reynolds swallowed hard as he descended the stairs slowly. When he got to the floor he was meant to be on, he was shocked. It looked completely different from what his floor looked like. The walls was a comfortable light brown and the people walking around were smiling and laughing with one another.

"Excuse me. The director's office?" he asked two women.

They pointed the same direction and he nodded in thanks before walking towards the way their fingers pointed. He came to a dark wood door with 'The Director' printed in simple gold letters.

"Oi! You seeing the director?" a man asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I am. I have a thing to show him." he said, holding up the disc.

The man stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah good luck with that. Tell the director I said hi. Tell the director Pete Tyler said hi." He said before patting him on the shoulder and laughing again as he walked off.

He was confused at what he said that was funny but it made him a bit nervous. He knocked on the door once and he heard the sound of footsteps rushing for the door. It flew open and revealed something he did not expect. A blonde woman stood there in a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, you're not… Pete." She said, looking disappointed.

"No, I'm not. But he was just here. I came to speak to the director." He said.

"Yeah." The woman said.

"Is he here? Or have I missed him?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up in recognition and she suddenly grinned.

"Oh yeah, he'll be here any moment." She said, nodding as her tongue poked out her teeth.

"Great. Can I leave this with you?" he asked.

"No, you best give it to the director yourself." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

When the door was closed, she hopped up on the desk and began messing with an expensive looking pen.

"Sorry but are you his secretary? Can't I just leave this with you with a message? He just has to listen to it." he asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as he held the disc up.

She just laughed at him.

"I can listen to it." she said, darting forward and grabbing the disc out of his hand before he could protest.

"I don't know that you're allowed to listen to it." he said quickly, stepping forward.

"Trust me, I'm allowed." She said, popping it into the computer on the desk and quickly typing.

She sat back as the audio began playing. There was static for a few moments until it began playing. Her eyes quickly widened and all of the color drained from her face. When she looked up at him, her eyes were shocked and a bit afraid. She grabbed the phone and pressed a button.

"Dad! I need you!" she cried.

He heard her words over the loudspeaker as she slammed the phone on its receiver and began pacing. She ended up back at the phone after a few steps.

"Gilbert. Yes I listened to the track. I need it traced. Now." She demanded before hanging up the phone and resuming her pacing.

"Excuse me, did you just order my supervisor?" he asked.

"Yes I did." she said simply.

"How were you able to do that?" he asked.

"Because I'm the director." She said and he blanched at her words.

She was the director. This young blonde woman who was probably about his age was the director of this branch of Torchwood. That was almost unbelievable. But she was very commanding and she sounded as though she was in her element when she commanded his supervisor. The door flew open and the man from earlier ran in.

"You have to listen to this." She said, flying to the computer.

"So did you find your director?" Pete asked, laughing softly.

"Dad no joking. This is bad." She said, clicking and then sitting back.

"Hickory dickory dock. The Doctor ran up the clock. But the clock was a bomb and the Doctor is gone. Hickory dickory dock. Silence will fall." The blonde stopped it when it was done.

"Dear God." Her father said, dipping into a chair.

"It has to be from the other dimension. It just has to be." She said, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah it does." He nodded.

"Excuse me, I know I'm not very high up in the ranks of Torchwood but I'm lost. Who is the Doctor and why are you so scared of this message?" he asked.

They both looked at him.

"The Doctor is… he's important. Not as much in this world but so much in another world. In another life. If it weren't for me and Dad and Mum this world wouldn't even know of the Doctor. But he's a good guy like us and he's in trouble." She said.

"I never heard of the director being a woman." He said before he could think about it.

She stared at him for a moment before laughing slightly.

"Tactful one you are. I'm sure you've heard of me but in a different capacity. I'm Rose Tyler." She said simply.

He had heard of her. She was full of knowledge and a gifted time traveler, well known within Torchwood. But he always thought that she was just an advisor for Torchwood. Not one of its directors. His questions were cut off by a heavy knock on the door. Director Tyler ran to it and ripped it open. Gilbert, his supervisor, was standing there.

"I traced it except I didn't." he said, chest heaving as if he'd run there.

"What does that mean?" Pete asked, standing up as well.

"Reynolds you can go back to your post." He said.

"No, he can stay. He found it, right?" Rose asked, staring between the two men. **(So it's not confusing, this is now switching to Rose's POV)**

"Yes ma'am, he did." Gilbert nodded.

"He deserves to follow this through. You did good, Reynolds." Pete nodded.

"All right, sir. I tried to trace it and it turned out that I couldn't. It wouldn't trace. You know well, since you designed the machine, sir, that it can trace anything anywhere in this world. So that means…"

"It's not of this world." Rose sighed, running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What does that mean?" Reynolds asked.

"The Doctor. He needs help. This message reached us. Maybe it was meant to do that." she said, looking at her father.

"You heard what the Doctor said last time. Rose if you go to his dimension…" Pete trailed off.

"I don't care! The Doctor is in trouble and he may not even know it!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Gilbert and sighed.

"Have the boys get the dimension cannon ready." She said definitively before turning to her father. "I'm going to say bye to Mum. Tell her I love her and get ready. The Doctor has to know." She said.

"But Rose what if you don't come back?" Pete asked.

"Dad, I love you and Mum and Tony. I really do but I can't keep acting like I'm not miserable here. And you and Mum have your hands so full with Tony that you hardly even notice me anymore. I'm lonely and if I have any chance of being with the Doctor I'm going to take it. I'm sorry if that makes me selfish but I feel as though I deserve to be a little selfish. I can't help but think that I am not meant to be in this parallel world. Everything keeps pointing me back to the doctor. I wouldn't keep ending up there if I weren't meant to be there." she said, trying to convince both herself and her father.

"But Rose what if it's a trap. You were the Doctor's companion for a long time. There are enemies of the Doctor who know of his devotion to you. If they're trying to capture you to use against him then you shouldn't go." Pete said.

Rose knew he had a point but she couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk the Doctor dying because she was too afraid to go save him.

"I still have to go, Dad. You know that I do." She said.

"I know, I just wish I could do something to talk you out of it. Unfortunately your rank is much higher than mine." He said softly, standing up and hugging her.

"You're dismissed gentlemen. Thank you for bringing this to our attention." Rose said when she turned to the two workers.

"No problem, ma'am. Good luck on your journey." Gilbert nodded before ushering Reynolds out.

Rose nodded and shook her head. Why was the Doctor always getting himself into such trouble and why was she saving him instead of the other way around?

* * *

Three hours later, Rose was standing on Bad Wolf Bay with a coat wrapped around her tightly and a bag in her hand. She looked to the left at the roped off area. The Norwegian government closed off the bay as soon as they were made known of the importance of the area to Torchwood so she never had to worry about tourists stumbling upon it. She slowly made her way over to it. As her eyes wandered over the many stones that marked the brave soldiers that they'd lost in their battles against the evils of this universe, they fell on the first one to be laid to rest. The first one to die.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before turning to walk away.

It was the same thing she said every day when she faced the grave marker. But this time she didn't know if she was coming back so she looked back and blew it a kiss. Then she walked back down to the Torchwood headquarters.

"Is it ready?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

She'd asked her parents not to come. Rose had to stay strong at that moment. She was going to see her Doctor again. It didn't matter that the cannon would make it feel like she was being ripped apart and put back together again all out of order. The only thing that mattered is that she would see her beloved again. She climbed inside and gripped her hands together as she stood stock-still. She didn't even scream as she was launched through time and space. She landed on her feet an immeasurable amount of time later. She staggered a bit and turned around to see that she was in Hyde Park in London.

The dimension cannon didn't have a good record of landing her where she wanted to be. It was a very spotty machine. She pulled the time travel cuff that they'd developed out of her pocket and put it on her wrist. She wished that she could have used it on her previous time travel. It would have made the trip a lot less painful but it didn't work on sending her through dimensions. It was a cheap time travel that wasn't exactly good for the body. She prepared to use it to go to her old home but caught sight of something just a short distance from her.

Her face broke out in a smile and she ran towards the badly hidden blue box. The Doctor was never good at being subtle. When she was only a foot away from the box, she reached out and placed her hand on the wood. She felt it vibrate and hum underneath her fingertips. The TARDIS recognized her and was responding positively.

"You missed me, didn't you girl?" she whispered, laying her forehead against it.

The door clicked open in response and she smiled.

"Yeah, I missed you too. Now let me see if that crazy Doctor is in there." she murmured, pushing the door open and stepping in.

She was met with a sight that she never expected and it caused tears to build in her eyes. First of all, the TARDIS was completely different. Second of all, two people were embracing, wrapped around each other. Their lips were clashed together and she caught sight of a sparkling diamond on the redhead woman's left hand. She gasped and shook her head. There was a man in the TARDIS. She'd only ever seen Mickey and Jack in the TARDIS other than the Doctor. And there was no other man to be seen. Had the Doctor regenerated and was he married? Had she missed that much?

Rose knew it had been a while but she never expected this to happen. He told her that he would be alone. She'd left him with Donna but this was not the same redhead. She was pretty and young. When she stumbled backwards and collided with the closed door, the couple broke apart and turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her Scottish accent capturing Rose's interest.

Rose ignored her question, studying the man. He was different, much different than _her_ Doctor. When she studied his eyes, she didn't see a hint of recognition in him.

"Access voice interface." She said hesitantly.

"Voice interface activated." Her own voice repeated back to her.

She looked to see herself staring back.

"Hey girl. It's been a while. He's different, isn't he?" she asked shakily.

"I am a voice interface." Her reflection repeated.

"Sh-show me the Doctor?" she asked, her hands trembling violently.

"How can you control the TARDIS?" the redhead demanded.

She watched as the image shifted into one that she did not recognize. She let out a soft cry and her arms wrapped around her stomach. It was not her Doctor. She knew better than that. He would still have the memories and he would know her. But it wouldn't be her handsome, skinny, dark haired madman. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I… I have to go." she turned to leave.

"Hold on! I want an explanation! How did you get into the TARDIS and how did you get it to work for you? There are only two people that I know who can do that and unless River Song has regenerated again, which I know she didn't because she can't anymore, you aren't one of them." The woman said.

"Who is River Song?" Rose asked.

"That isn't important. Who are you?" the redhead repeated.

"That isn't important either. I'll be going now." She said, turning to walk out.

She tried to push the door open but found it locked.

"No, you don't get to do that. Let me out." she demanded, knowing full well what the TARDIS was doing.

"Well now that you're trapped until the Doctor gets here, you can answer our questions." the woman said.

Rose turned to see her arms crossed and the man was standing behind her looking curious as well.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Both of you." she said, stepping forward as she glared at the console.

"And you. I'm mad at you." she said, pointing at the console.

It hummed in response and she shook her head.

"You first." The woman said.

"No, you." Rose said, shaking her head.

She was curious about the new Doctor's new companions.

"I'm Rory and this is Amy." The man finally spoke up.

"Oh nice to meet you Rory." Rose said, nodding at him.

"Yours now." Amy said, staring her down.

"I lied." She said simply before climbing the stairs and running past the console to the deeper part of the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Amy protested as they followed her.

It was a bit different but the layout was basically the same. She finally arrived at the door that she knew well. Apparently the TARDIS held out hope for her coming back and kept it exactly the same in the same place. The noticeable chip was in the doorknob and everything. She turned it slowly and opened it. It didn't look any different. When Rose heard the door to the TARDIS open and close and the woman talking to someone, a chill ran through her spine. She was tempted to slam the door close and barricade it but she knew that wouldn't keep the Doctor out. He would simply use his sonic screwdriver, if he even had it anymore.

"Hello? You seem to have upset my Ponds." She heard an unfamiliar voice say.

Her heart panged as she realized that she would never hear her Doctor's voice again.

"All right now you've made me angry. That is not a room that anyone goes in." she heard a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

It was different. When her Doctor was angry he yelled and screamed and let the whole universe know. He wasn't so subdued. He was passionate. When she heard his footsteps drawing closer and closer, she didn't dare to turn around. Rose just simply stared at her bright pink bedspread. She heard his intake of air when he reached the door but still didn't face him.

"It's you." he breathed.

She realized that she was afraid of seeing the face that the interface showed her in person. It would make it so much more real. It would be the final nail in the coffin. She whirled around with her eyes closed and pushed past him, running back to the console.

"Activate voice interface." She sobbed, the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Voice interface activated." Her voice said once again.

"I want to see him. I want to see my Doctor." She cried, stumbling forward.

Rose heard the hum and looked up to see a blurred version of him through her tears. She blinked them back and placed her hand over her mouth to subdue another cry of pain. He was there. But his face was emotionless and his eyes weren't showing any of the warmness she was used to. She walked forward and tried to touch his cheek but her hand went right through. She cried out softly and withdrew her hand.

"Will I ever see him again?" she asked, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"No. The Doctor regenerated." His voice said.

It the pain even worse and she almost collapsed to her knees. She felt him behind her and she shook her head. She wasn't supposed to feel him anymore. He wasn't her Doctor anymore. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

"Doctor who is this?" Amy asked hesitantly from behind Rose.

"Shh." She heard Rory shush her.

"Who is that, Doctor?" he asked.

"That's me, before." He said softly.

Rose let out another sob.

"Would you please look at me?" he asked.

"I can't." she whimpered.

"I'm still the same." He said.

"You're not. You're not the same. You're different. Different people with you. You've moved on." she mumbled, wiping her tears furiously.

"Oh Rose Tyler, you ridiculous woman. You ridiculous, beautiful woman. You are very wrong. I might have changed physically but I'm still very much not moved on from you. How does one move on from such a fantastic woman as you?" he asked tenderly.

She knew he was quite close to her and it made her body tremble. She fought every urge to turn around and throw herself into his arms.

"If you couldn't move on from me, why did you send me away?" she asked, feeling another tear slip out of her eye.

He didn't answer her.

"I was doing the right thing." He said softly.

Rose scoffed and pushed herself forward to the door. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him. About halfway there, she stumbled and felt herself pitch forward onto her hands and knees. It wasn't because she lost her balance. It was because her body gave up. Even when she was sure that it was what she wanted to do, she couldn't walk away from the Doctor. Even when he wasn't her Doctor anymore. She felt hands on her shoulders and a soothing voice whispering in her ear.

She finally broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably. She had not prepared herself for this. Rose did not prepare herself for everything to be different. He didn't need her anymore in this life. She felt him gather her in his arms.

"That is ridiculous, I always need you and you know it." he whispered.

"If you need me why didn't you tell me? You are the Doctor I know you can get hold of me. Why didn't you tell me when you were changing? When you were dying?" she cried, curling herself up and crying into her knees.

"I couldn't, Rose. I couldn't put you in danger by asking you to come back to me. I did see you though, I did find you. I found everyone. But you I did see before we ever even met. Remember that New Year's Eve. Your Mum was drunk but she still wanted to go party? You were headed home and you came across a drunk old wanker?" he asked.

She thought about it and suddenly remembered. Of course. It was his voice. It was his face. He'd told her that he would have a fantastic year. He was dying at that point. That was her first and last glimpse of her Doctor. The thought sent her into even more hysterics and she felt him stroking her hair softly.

"Stop it." she mumbled, pushing him away and still refusing to look at him.

"Rose please…" he said.

She scrambled onto her feet and turned her back to him.

"You lied to me." she said quietly.

"About what?" he asked, sounding confused.

Rose felt tears running down her face still and bit back a cry of emotional pain. She tried not to think about it too much. She tried not to dwell on the failed nature of her relationship with the Doctor's duplicate.

"You told me he was part human. You told me he would grow old with me and die with me. You said…" her voice cracked and she broke off. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "You didn't tell me that you never had to worry about human diseases. You never told me that your immune system simply didn't have to deal with them. You didn't tell me that, because he was part human, his body would be wrecked with all sorts of simple human diseases at once as soon as we got home." she said, crying again at the end.

"Oh God…" he whispered.

"I held his hand. I remained with him for hours and days on end. I never left his side as long as he was awake. We never could marry. We were together for a total of fifty days after we got back to the dimension. Fifty days, Doctor. He died... he died in my arms." She couldn't speak anymore.

"Rose… I'm so sor…"

"Don't!" she said harshly, shaking her head violently.

She stumbled towards the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge.

"Let me out!" she cried, slamming her body against the door.

Then she checked her cuff and it suddenly sparked and flew off of her wrist, shattering into a million pieces on the floor. She let out a wail and turned around, sliding down the door and burying her face into her hands. Two hands wrapped around her wrists and she willed herself not to look up and see the foreign face.

"I did not know it would happen, Rose. I didn't even think about it. I am so sorry." He whispered to her, his thumbs caressing her wrists.

"It broke my heart, Doctor." She cried softly.

"I know, I know it did." he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

She bit her lip as she felt every part of her body screaming for her to look at him. His voice was different but his words were same. Why did she think that she wouldn't find other parts of him that were the same? He was literally the same person with different features. Her eyes flickered open and she saw his floppy hair falling over his forehead and his closed eyes. His cheekbones were high and he had naturally pale skin. He was still handsome, that much she knew from the interface. But he was so different.

Her hand lifted and was shaking so hard that she almost withdrew it. But she couldn't convince it to depart from the path that it was taking to touch his cheek. When her fingers softly caressed it, his eyes popped open and she gasped quietly. They were blue, not the brown she was used to. But somewhere, deep in his eyes, she could still see her Doctor. He was still there somewhere. She let out a trembling breath and her eyes flickered closed again.

"Rose how did you get here?" he asked softly.

"Dimension cannon." She whispered, knowing he would curse the existence of the thing.

"I should have disabled that thing while I was there." he muttered.

"No, you shouldn't have." Rose mumbled.

She suddenly realized the reason she'd come and she felt the disc burning a hole in her pocket.

"I have something for you." she said, pulling it out of her pocket.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at the small, plastic encased disc.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A warning. It came to me at Torchwood. It was a message to me and I had to deliver it to you." she said, putting it in his hand.

"That's why you came back?" he asked.

"It was important." She said evasively.

She watched as he pushed away from her and felt his absence as he walked to the console. He searched around and slid the disc into an opening. She knew the words would come and she wanted to block them out. She squeezed her eyes shut and sent a pleading whimper to the TARDIS.

"Please, I don't want to hear it again. Please let me out." she whispered.

She sighed with relief when she heard the door click open. She opened the door right as the children began singing the demented song. When Rose stumbled out into Hyde Park, she leaned against a tree and inhaled the fresh air. She turned for a last look at the TARDIS and then began walking. She made it about ten feet away when she heard the door slam open.

"Rose!" a voice called.

She turned to see the redhead, Amy, standing there.

"Where do you think you're going? You think you can bring a message that practically drives the Doctor to his knees and then leave? He needs you." Amy said, stomping forward with a serious look.

"Amy, don't be rude." Rory said, coming through the door.

"I've heard him say a few things about you. The way he spoke of you… it was like watching a dying man talk of the cure to his disease. Now I've never seen the Doctor cry but when he finished listening to that and looked to the door to see that you were gone, he cried, Rose. You have to come back." Rose bit her lip and felt her eyes welling up with tears once more.

Just when it seemed that she was all cried out she felt the lump in her throat once more.

"He's got you two." She said.

"He wants more, Rose. He's been searching for more desperately and I always knew it was out there. To be fair I always thought that it was River Song but he still wants it. If you're the one he loves, he needs you." Amy said.

"Who is River Song?" Rose asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"That is far too complicated to get into right now. All that needs to happen at this moment is you getting your blonde ass back to that blue box and into the Doctor's arms." Amy said, pointing at the door.

"You're bossy, aren't you?" Rose sighed.

"You're damn right I am." Amy nodded.

"She's not called Amelia Pond for nothing." Rory said.

That sparked something in Rose's mind but she shook her head.

"That man in there, that Doctor is not the one that I know. I don't know that I can treat him the same. I loved my Doctor." She explained.

"Well you'll be a fool if you don't try. He's really a very good man still, I promise." The other woman assured her.

She sighed. The redheaded Scot was right. She couldn't immediately judge this Doctor just like she didn't judge the last one when he changed. But this time she was even more shocked because she actually loved the previous Doctor.

"I'll go back." she agreed, walking towards the TARDIS.

She turned and asked for a moment alone with him when they reached the door. They nodded and hung back as she slid in the door and closed it quietly. She caught sight of the Doctor hunched over the console. Rose cocked her head to the side when she saw his shoulders trembling.

"Oh Doctor." She whispered, feeling even more pain over the fact that she'd made him cry.

He turned and she saw the tear tracks down his face.

"I never cry." He said, wiping the tears furiously.

She no longer felt in control of her body's actions as she ran forward and threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck.

"I'm not leaving you, Doctor. I'm sorry." She murmured into his ear.

His arms encircled her waist and he held her tightly.

"Please." He whispered.

She didn't hear the rest as he buried his own face into her hair. When he finally pulled away he looked deep into her eyes.

"After all I've done, all the mistakes I've made and all the hurt I've caused you… Rose Tyler… it amazes me that you could come back to me" he marveled.

"What kind of companion would I be if I didn't save my Doctor's life?" she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

When she withdrew, she saw an unrecognizable glint in his eye. Then suddenly his soft lips were on hers. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt herself melting in his arms. In that moment, she forgot that he changed. She forgot the pain that she'd lived through in the past several years. All she knew was the Doctor was kissing her and she didn't want it to stop.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think. This is, of course, my first Doctor Who story. I love Rose and I love her and the Doctor no matter what. Review please!**


	2. Echo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Author Stuff:**

**First of all, thanks to BaDWolF89, meg394, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, cdsnow, Dria the Dreary, The Alternative Source, crazytwilightbandkid, and SapphireMind for reviewing my first chapter. I loved your feedback and it helped me write this chapter. **

**To Pig-Rabbit-Suk, what would a reunion fic be without bringing Captain Jack into it? **

**To SapphireMind, no it's not a one-shot. I plan on it being a nice long story.**

**Just to let you know every once in a while I'll name a chapter after a particular song that I listened to while I was writing it. I'll let you know the song and the artist when I do.**

* * *

**Echo – Jason Walker**

Rose whimpered softly as the Doctor pressed her against the console and slowly kissed down her jaw to her neck. Tears still slid down her cheeks and she could hardly believe that she was actually there. Rose was in her Doctor's arms and it was real. It wasn't a dream anymore. She shifted and her hand went back to press against the console and steady her. She gasped as a shock when through her arm. He was suddenly thrown backwards as she whirled around.

Her hand felt as though it was frozen to the console. Her other hand pressed against it automatically and she cried out when another shock when through her whole body. It almost made her sink to her knees but she managed to stay upright. She heard the Doctor yell something but she didn't hear it over the roaring in her ears. There was something beyond it… a strange sound. It almost sounded like drum beats.

"Doctor!" she cried as golden light engulfed her.

'_You have to tell him.'_ a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Let me go." she pleaded, feeling the burning in her head intensify.

She knew what was happening. But how was it happening? She wasn't looking into the vortex this time.

"Stop it will kill me." she yelled, attempting to pull her hands away.

'_You know that's not true, Rose Tyler. Valiant child. Immortal child. My child.' _The voice said.

"My head!" she screamed, finally ripping her hands away from the console.

Rose collapsed to the ground and clutched at her head. She felt hands on her, more than two so she wondered for a moment who else was touching her. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that the golden light was still surrounding her. It was radiating throughout her entire body. It felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time. Millions of thoughts ran through her head at once but they weren't her thoughts. They were screams and cries for mercy. Women, men and children all begging for help. But they wouldn't get help. They would die. They already died.

"Please." She sobbed, feeling the energy building up in her body.

She looked up to see the golden light burst from her and shove away all three bodies that were surrounding her. A scream ripped from her throat and she folded into herself.

During this whole episode, the Doctor was panicking. Amy and Rory had run inside at Rose's first cry. When she finally tore herself away from the console, they all ran to her and began asking her questions. She just sobbed and pleaded quietly with something to stop. The golden light was radiating from her just like it had on Satellite Five so long ago. Sudden it bursted from her and they were all thrown in different directions. The entire TARDIS was filled with the bright light and he sat up, squinting through it to see her stand up and walk to the console.

"What are you doing to her, old girl?" he murmured, standing up and shielding his eyes from the light.

Rose placed her hands on the console and he heard the TARDIS suddenly start up. He darted forward to her side and tried to pull her away as the light began to fade.

"Rose! Rose you have to stop! You know this will kill you!" he shouted, struggling with her.

She turned to him and all the gold light disappeared from all but her eyes.

"It won't." she whispered, turning around to look in the direction of the door.

Rory was slumped against it with blood on the door. Amy was a few feet away from him lying awkwardly with blood pooling underneath her head.

"No!" he shouted, running towards them.

"Stop Doctor." Her voice came from him.

He turned look at her, seeing her walking towards him. She lifted her hands to his face and brushed over a spot on his temple. He didn't realize that it was hurting until she did so. He looked at the console and saw a reflection of him. There was a large gash across his forehead to his ear.

"I bring life." she murmured and he watched as the wound healed immediately.

Then she turned to Amy and Rory and lifted her hand. They both gasped and sat up, looking around wildly. Rose turned back to the console and put her hands on it again and they all staggered as the TARDIS began hurtling through time and space.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded.

"Hickory dickory dock. The Doctor ran up the clock. But the clock was a bomb and the Doctor was gone. Hickory dickory dock." He saw tears running down her face as she recited the poem. "The Silence." She whimpered once before she collapsed to the ground.

He ran to her and saw that she was unconscious.

"Doctor what the hell just happened?" Amy demanded as they ran to where they were.

"Bad Wolf. It took over her body again. I'll explain later. Right now I need to figure out where we're going. Where are you taking us? Rory check on Rose. You're a nurse." He said, standing up and fiddling with the controls.

"1605? Why are you taking us to 1605?" he asked, confused.

Amy helped Rory prop Rose's head up so that he could evaluate her. He sent Amy for the first aid kit in their room. After a few moments of listening to her heart, which was faster than normal, and her blood pressure, which was higher than normal, she began to stir.

"Doctor!" Amy called, afraid that she might explode again.

He didn't even look their way as he continued messing with the TARDIS, trying to pull her off of the path she was on.

"Doctor she's waking up." Rory said in a warning tone when Rose groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead.

He didn't look at them still but they turned their heads to see Rose's eyes opening.

"Don't sit up. I don't know what's wrong with you." Rory said.

"Bad Wolf." She groaned, sitting up despite him telling her not to.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, a little annoyed that he was still working on the TARDIS instead of paying attention to Rose.

Rose looked up with her wide brown eyes and watched as he attempted to reverse the TARDIS' path.

"I don't want to go to London in 1605! Stop it!" he growled, pumping one of the levers back and forth.

"Doctor." Rose whimpered, remembering the screams and drums that echoed through her head.

He finally turned around to see her sitting there with wide eyes and a trembling lip. It seemed that the only thing that could pull him out of his stupor was her pleading voice. He rushed over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Rose. How do you feel?" he asked, pressing his palm to her cheek.

Amy and Rory watched as they stared into each other's eyes. It was as if they were having a silent conversation. Rose leaned towards his hand and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why did it happen again?" he finally asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know. It started when I touched the console. I tried to stop it but it wouldn't. It made things happen in my head. I heard screams and… and drum beats. What was that, Doctor?" she mumbled.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Drum beats?" he asked.

She nodded and waited for him to explain it to her.

"The screams… did you understand what they were saying?" he asked.

Rose thought about it and then shook her head.

"No I didn't. It was in a strange language. Wait, I've heard you speak it before. You thought I wasn't listening but you were talking to the TARDIS." She said, looking at him.

"You heard Gallifreyan." He explained.

"Why?" she asked after a moment.

"You were hearing the last moments of Gallifrey. Everyone was screaming, crying, begging for mercy. You heard the Time War swallowing them up." The Doctor said sadly, falling backwards and running his fingers through his hair.

Rose stared at him, thinking over what he told her.

"Was it the Bad Wolf? Was she showing me, or letting me hear?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

His response was cut off by the sound of them landing. They all jerked around and then looked at the door.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"London. 1605. Any idea why the Bad Wolf brought us here?" he asked.

Rose shrugged.

"Doctor she recited the rhyme thing about you. The 'hickory dickory dock'." Amy reminded him.

"You think that has to do something with why she brought us here?" Rory asked.

Rose thought about it for a moment. 1605. London. Why did that sound familiar? School. History. 1604. London. She clapped her hands and jumped up when she realized why it was familiar.

"Doctor what is the exact date?" she demanded, turning to look at him as he remained sitting on the floor.

"I don't know." He admitted, staring at her strangely, trying to decipher her sudden change in attitude.

Rose took a step forward but swayed on the spot as a shock of pain shot through her head. She stumbled to the side and Rory caught her just as he was standing up. The Doctor was up and at her side within a second.

"You all right?" he asked, taking her weight away from Rory.

"Yeah, just an after affect of it is all." She murmured, rubbing her head.

She stumbled forward and checked the screen. A grin broke out on her face when she saw the date.

"Just as I thought!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, walking forward to look at it.

Her eyes widened when she saw it and she turned to Rose.

"Is that real? We're really here on the fourth of November? 1605? Tomorrow is the fifth of November?" Amy demanded.

Rose nodded excitedly and they both darted for the door.

"Wait! What is the fourth of November? Or the fifth of November?" The Doctor asked, stopping them in their tracks.

They both turned and stared at him with blank looks.

"Remember, remember the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I see no reason why Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot. Guy Fawkes, t'was his intent to blow up King and Parliament. Three score barrels were laid below to prove old England's overthrow; By God's mercy he was catch'd with a dark lantern and a lighted match." Rose and Amy recited at the same time.

They turned and smiled at each other proudly.

"Why didn't I remember that? I've always wanted to meet Guy Fawkes. Sounds like a fantastic man if you ask me." the Doctor said with a smile.

Amy and Rory stared at him with open mouths while Rose looked as though she was deep in thought.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to jump a bit.

"The Doctor ran up the clock! Big Ben! Gunpowder Plot! The House of Lords! But the clock was a bomb and the Doctor was gone!" She said quickly.

"So you're saying that Guy Fawkes is going to try to blow me up? I do not want to meet that man now." The Doctor said, nodding at Rory.

"No, as long as you don't be your usual self, you won't be blown up. Just don't climb the clock tower." Amy said simply.

"Yeah, it should be simple, Doctor." Rory said.

"Right, simple. Don't climb Big Ben. Don't get blown up. Sounds good to me. It's a good thing you're here, Rose Tyler. You're always helping me see what's right in front of me. Now you, sexy thing…" he turned and pointed at the console. "… you need to get out of her head." He said in a low voice.

After a moment's silence, he heard someone shifting behind her.

"I can't do that, Doctor." Her voice came from behind him.

He turned slowly to see his eyes glowing gold once more.

"Get out of her head!" he growled, pulling his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at her.

"It will hurt her if you do that. You can't." Bad Wolf said unemotionally.

"She'll understand if it gets you out." he said, pressing the button to activate it at its lowest setting

She screamed and bent over double, clutching at her head.

"Please." She cried.

"Get out." he demanded shortly, holding the sonic on her.

"Doctor." She whimpered, looking up at him.

Her tear-filled brown eyes were pleading with him and he let go once her head fell back down again. Then she straightened up and had the gold eyes again.

"I told you it would hurt her." Bad Wolf reminded him.

"You can't stay in her. You're hurting her." he said, lowering the screwdriver.

"No, Doctor. I'm not hurting her. You hurt her. I'm helping her. I've just healed the damage you did to her mind with your sonic screwdriver. And I only came to tell you that you must make her tell you. The secret will kill her. Rose's guilt will take over her mind and her body and destroy her. She must tell you what she knows and what she's lived." Bad Wolf said.

Then suddenly her eyes changed back to brown and she stumbled forward. He caught her as she stumbled off of the steps.

"Rose." He sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Why does she keep taking over me?" Rose whimpered, pushing herself to stand up.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." the Doctor said, staring at the console.

"Doctor, remember what the… Wolf thing… said?" Amy asked.

He looked at Rose.

"What are you keeping from me, Rose?" he suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with fear clear on her face.

"I… I can't. Not yet, please Doctor. I will tell you. I just can't do it yet." She pleaded.

"Ok Rose. It's ok." He said, not realizing that the question would make her so panicked.

Rose inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I will tell you, Doctor." She said definitively.

"I believe you, Rose Tyler." He said.

"Now, can we go out and experience the Gunpowder Plot please?" Amy asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course! Let's do that!" the Doctor said, grinning at them.

"Wait! I'm not really wanting to be called naked again. Remember Queen Victoria? I happen to know that the TARDIS has appropriate clothing. Shall we?" Rose asked, looking at Amy.

"The opportunity to dress as a 17th century woman? Of course." Amy shrugged, following Rose to the room full of clothing.

They immediately began shifting through all of the ornate clothing. Rory had followed them to find clothing of his own but the Doctor refused to change out of his outfit.

"So what's with the bow tie?" Rose whispered to Amy as the Doctor watched them shift through things.

"Bow ties are cool." Amy said with a roll of her eyes and a giggle.

"Hey! Bow ties are cool!" they heard the Doctor protest as they both laughed.

"Well at least you didn't see him during his big ears and leather jacket phase. He was also quite cranky all the time. Not this cheery Doctor." Rose informed the redhead.

"Oh really? How cranky?" Amy asked, interested in the new information.

"He was always back and forth on his moods. He threatened to punch Jack more than one time. Oh Jack! Where is he Doctor? Can I see him after this?" Rose asked.

"I suppose I can find him. Though he's still in Cardiff. And I'm not sure that the poor Ponds can handle Jack." The Doctor said.

"Who's Jack?" Rory asked.

"Oh they must meet him. Everyone should have the opportunity to meet Captain Jack Harkness." Rose said with her smile, tongue poking out and everything.

"I'm not so sure. No dancing. I'm banning dancing in the TARDIS right now." The Doctor said, pointing at all of them.

"I can see some of the cranky coming out. Maybe he retains some of his old personalities." Amy murmured to Rose.

"Maybe. But only if he still likes apples. And bananas. But mainly apples." Rose said as she continued to search for a dress.

Amy giggled as she remembered the Doctor's raid on her kitchen when she was so young.

"Not apples. Fish fingers and custard." Rose's eyes widened and she whirled around to look at the Doctor.

"I never told you that." she said instantly.

"Told me what?" he asked, looking up from toying with his screwdriver.

"Fish fingers and custard. I never told you that I used to eat that when I was a child. How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't. I just found that I liked it when I searched through little Amelia Pond's kitchen. It was the only good thing she had. Did you know she tried to poison me with bacon? And the beans, ugh." He said, shaking his head.

Rose laughed aloud and turned around to look through the rack. Just as she pushed a dress aside, she saw it.

"Amy!" she gasped, pulling the dress out and holding it up to her.

It was olive green with dark red accents that went perfectly with her skin and hair.

"You'll look gorgeous." She said, smiling happily.

"Well as it just so happens, I found one for you too." Amy said, pulling out a dark blue dress with silver accents.

"Oh my that's beautiful." Rose sighed, trading dresses with Amy.

"Boys out!" Amy said, pointing at the door.

They both tried to protest but a raised eyebrow from both women made them leave quietly. Amy and Rose helped each other dress as they continued to compare notes about the Doctor.

"Does he still awkwardly stroke the TARDIS as though she's his lover?" Rose asked, giggling as she laced up Amy's corset.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed, laughing along with the blonde.

When they were done, they grabbed fans that matched their dresses and walked out of the room. They found Rory waiting in the main room. He grinned widely when he saw Amy in her beautiful dress.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked, looking around.

Rory rolled his eyes and pointed down. Rose walked over and peeked underneath the console to see the Doctor sitting in a swing and messing with some wires.

"You have a swing now?" she asked, smiling at him.

He looked up and grinned at her.

"You look gorgeous." He said, standing up and joining them above the floor.

"Shall we?" Rory asked.

"We shall." Rose said with a smile, taking the Doctor's arm as the two men escorted Amy and Rose out.

They ended up being right across from Big Ben.

"That's ironic." Rory remarked.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Well it is." He defended himself.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. You can do that anytime you want by the way, Doc." they all turned to see a dark haired man leaning against a building close to them.

"How…?" Rose trailed off.

"Now I thought that I heard that familiar noise of this beautiful girl. Of course I was a few blocks away so I had to run. It took you long enough to get out. Rose Tyler you look absolutely breathtaking as always." Jack Harkness said as he walked forward.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Now that is a greeting." He murmured in her ear before kissing her full on the lips.

She pushed him away and touched her lips as her cheeks flushed and she giggled. She turned to see the Doctor looking as not even close to amused with Jack's actions.

"And who is this gorgeous redhead?" Jack asked, winking at Amy.

"Don't even try kissing her. Rory will become violent." The Doctor warned him.

"Well maybe I'll kiss him instead." The American said, looking Rory up and down appreciatively.

"I'll hit you too." Amy promised, moving closer to Rory.

"As always, your companions are winners, Doc. Nice regeneration, by the way. Bow ties are cool." He said, flicking the dark red tie.

The Doctor was tempted to smile triumphantly but didn't like that Jack was the only one to approve of his bow tie.

"I think it makes him look handsome. Dorky, but handsome." Rose said, leaning on him and looking up with adoring eyes.

"Oh I forgot how cheesy you two could be. Where's clone boy, huh? And Donna? I thought that woman would come out bouncing and hugging me." Jack said, looking at the TARDIS expectantly.

At the mention of the names, both Rose and the Doctor became somber and pulled away from each other. Jack's smile disappeared as Rory and Amy looked confused.

"Who's Donna?" Rory asked at the same time Amy said, "Who is clone boy?"

"It's a long story." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

The silence was awkward and extensive after that.

"Well what do you say we go stop a rebellious Catholic movement from blowing up the King?" Jack asked, clapping his hands together.

They all looked at him with strange expressions. Rose looked a little amused but mostly sad. The Doctor looked extremely regretful and a little annoyed at him. Amy looked angry at being left out of something. Rory looked completely lost and a little worried.

"This is… strangely awkward." Jack murmured.

"Hello Sweetie." A voice came out of nowhere.

Three out of the five eyes widened in panic when they recognized the voice immediately.

"Could this get any worse?" Amy whispered, looking to see River Song walking towards them.

"Daleks. Daleks could show up and be behind the Gunpowder Plot." Rory said remembering the stories Amy told him about the Doctor's enemies.

Amy glared at him.

"Not helping." She said, tempted to smack his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: A few things to let you know:**

**First, I have never watched Torchwood so I don't know Jack's storyline in that. For the purpose of this fic, there aren't going to be any characters from Torchwood because I have no idea who they are.**

**Second, I know the ending was weird but I wanted to bring Jack in and I didn't want to resolve the Gunpowder Plot thing this chapter. Also, adding Jack and River Song makes for drama next chapter.**

**Thirdly, the Doctor and River Song obviously aren't married and I can tell you they never will be in this fic.**

**Lastly, spoilers, Rose will find out about the events of 'The Impossible Astronaut' quite soon and she will not react well to it.**

**Review please!**


	3. Be Still

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Author Stuff:**

**Thanks to BaDWolF89, The Alternative Source, and Pig-Rabbit-Suk who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Warning: this chapter contains violent torture and abuse. I'll let you know which parts if you want to skip them.**

**Be Still – The Fray**

_Her eyes stung as she paced the small room. Rose thought that she must have been all cried out by then. After all, she'd been crying ever since her Doctor had left her behind on that beach with his meta-crisis. She'd been crying ever since the clone had been diagnosed with many normal human diseases._

"_R… Rose?" he said hoarsely, looking at her with tired eyes._

"_Shh, don't talk." She said, replacing the oxygen mask on his face._

_He shook his head and pulled it off again._

"_I need to, Rose." He said, the mere act of talking making his dry lips split and a drop of blood dripped out._

_She sighed and wiped at it with a Kleenex before giving him a sip of water._

"_John, you need to rest. That's what the doctors say." Rose reminded him. _

"_Rose I'm dying. No amount of rest is going to change that." he croaked._

"_Don't say that!" she cried, stroking his hair._

_It wasn't wild like it usually was. It was plastered to his head. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes had bags underneath him. His skin was very pale and he did look quite close to death._

"_It's true, Rose. But that's not what I want to talk about. You've seen the news. You've seen what's happening in London and all that. He's taking over. You need to keep yourself safe, Rose. I can't keep you safe after I die, no matter how much I want to. You need to go into hiding until you can figure out how to get you and your family out of here." He said._

"_You don't need to worry about this, John." She sighed, pressing her lips to his forehead._

"_I do. I need to worry about you Rose. I don't have anything else to do. Please promise me you'll keep yourself safe." He said._

"_John I…" she was cut off by the door slamming open._

_She whirled around to see three men in black bursting into the room._

"_What are you doing?" she demanded, standing up to guard the Doctor's lookalike._

"_Rose Tyler you are under arrest for unlawful and rebellious activities. John Smith is also under arrest but he is to remain here with a guard until he is well enough to be brought into custody." One of the men said._

"_Let her go!" John attempted to yell._

"_No you can't. He can't go anywhere. He's very sick." She argued, struggling against the hold of the other two men as they grabbed her arms._

"_He will remain here until he is well enough." The man said again._

"_Let me stay with him. Please just until… until he's ready." She said, looking back at John with a panicked expression as they dragged her to the door._

"_We will watch him." the man said._

"_No! John!" she cried, struggling even more._

"_Rose!" he yelled back, she saw him attempting to sit up._

"_I love you!" was the last thing she could say before the door was slammed shut and he was out of sight._

_Tears rushed down her face as she was dragged down the hospital hallway. Doctors, nurses, and patients all peeked out of the room to watch her get dragged out._

"_Take a good look, everyone. This is a traitor. Tell you friends and your families that that man is keeping your families safe." One of the guards said, pointing to the man on the television screen with the charming smile and suave speech._

_Rose glared up at the screen with a hate filled glare. They pulled her out of the hospital and threw her into the back of a limousine. She hit the seat with a grunt and remained lying down. She began to release her heart-wrenching sobs, knowing that she was never going to see her beloved John Smith again._

"_Hello." A smooth voice said._

_She looked around and lifted herself up onto the seat. There, right in front of her, sat the man on the television himself._

"_How are you doing today, Miss Tyler?" he asked, handing a flute of bubbly champagne to her._

_She didn't take it, instead choosing to glare at him. A pretty blonde woman sat next to him in a light blue skirt suit and she was sipping daintily at her own flute._

"_Fuck you." she spat._

"_Well that is unkind. I suppose I'll drink it for myself." He shrugged, downing the whole glass at once before smiling at her._

_It was that charming smile that made her want to scream and spit in his face._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harold Saxon. This is my wife, Lucy Saxon." He said._

"_I know who you are." She snapped._

"_Good then you'll know something else. I am not a human. I am not the good man who has come to save London and the world from its destructive path. I've come to reign over this rotten world like a god. And you, Rose Tyler, you would prove to be far too much of a liability to have out on the loose. Of course, I would bring your precious Doctor in but it seems that he is dying. I don't know how you managed to kill him but congratulations. You've done me a great service." He said, nodding at her._

_She let out a scream of fury and launched at him, fully intending on throttling him with her bare hands. Unfortunately, the butt of a gun met with her temple before she could fully launch off of her seat. She hadn't noticed the guard sitting on the other seat. He blended in with the black interior of the limo. She collapsed on the ground and looked through her eyelashes as she began to drift into darkness. Saxon bent down and got on her level at her ear._

"_I'm the Master, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll take good care of this world while you're put away like the stupid ape you are." He said with a sarcastic laugh._

"_I'm so sorry, John." Were the last words she whispered before she surrendered to the darkness._

* * *

"Who is that?" she asked as she saw the curly haired woman come into view.

She was suspicious as soon as the Doctor's face paled completely. There were very few things that could make him look so utterly panicked and, considering that there were no Dalek's or Jackie Tyler around at the moment, this woman had to be someone important.

"It's um… complicated." Rory said.

Rose narrowed her eyes at his and Amy's innocent faces. There was one person that they'd mentioned was too complicated to speak of earlier that day. Something Song.

"River, fancy seeing you here." The Doctor said.

"You know I can't miss a good assassination plot, Doctor. It's all too exciting." The woman said, smiling broadly at him as she threw her arm around his waist.

Rose felt a shock of jealousy go through her before the Doctor shrugged out of her grip. River's eyes looked between her and Jack.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked, smiling at them but her eyes held suspicion.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, holding out his hand as he shot his signature grin to the woman.

She was beautiful. That mere fact made Rose have no urge to speak with her. Well that and the fact that she'd put her arm around her Doctor's waist.

'_He's your Doctor. Not hers.'_ A voice whispered in her head.

Rose shook her head and turned away, recognizing the echo of the Bad Wolf in her head.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, sounding surprised at her turning her back to them.

He knew that Rose had a good intuition. She had a feeling that River was more than just another friend or companion. Rose shook her head and bit her lip, concentrating out at the shimmering water of the Thames.

"Sorry Doctor." She said, turning around and smiling at the woman. "I'm Rose Tyler." She said, holding out her hand.

"River Song. I've heard the Doctor mention you. You were a previous companion, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I only recently found the Doctor again." Rose nodded, withdrawing her hand.

"I think we all want to find our way back to the Doctor. That's certainly why I keep showing up in his life." River said with a grin as she looked at the Doctor.

The look in her eyes was far more than platonic. It was love. Rose took a deep breath.

"I need air." She whispered.

"You're outside." Amy said, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I know." Rose said, turning and walking to the river's edge.

River. Love. Doctor. River loved the Doctor. Did he love her back? She looked down at her reflection in the water and saw her eyes burning gold. But it wasn't like when the Bad Wolf took over before. She wasn't pushed to the side for another being to break through. This was her. She was the Bad Wolf. Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Valiant Child.

"I am the Bad Wolf." She whispered, blinking her eyes and seeing that the gold was gone.

But she still felt it. It was a part of her now.

"Rose, let's go explore!" Amy called, sounding a little worried.

Did they know about River and the Doctor? Did they encourage Rose to engage with the Doctor when they knew that there was something between the two? They acted as though they knew River. When she turned around and saw Amy's arm linked through River's elbow, she held back a glare and smiled instead.

"Exploring 17th century London? Sounds like a dream." She said happily as she walked forward and took Jack's elbow, ignoring the Doctor's heated stare.

As they walked, she quietly caught up with Jack while still listening into the conversation between the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River. She was shocked when River called Amy and Rory 'Mum' and 'Dad'. If she weren't so annoyed and jealous, Rose would have asked the Doctor about it. It seemed as though the Doctor and River were sharing experiences.

"Gonna keep giving Doc the cold shoulder, Rosie?" Jack asked.

"You see it too, don't you?" she murmured.

"That the curly haired woman is in love with your Doctor? Of course I do." He shrugged, talking as quietly as she was.

"Is he in love with her?" Rose hissed.

Jack became quiet and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He's my Doctor." She hissed, feeling the tingling in her eyes that she now recognized as them changing color.

It was going to be hard to hide her new transformation if they kept doing that. She didn't know why she was hiding it. Mostly out of spite over the Doctor having moved on from her. Rose knew that it was irrational but she was still feeling very possessive over her Doctor.

"You tell her honey." Jack said with a wink.

Rose turned to glare at him and his mouth dropped open.

"Your eyes." he whispered, looking shocked.

She blinked a few times and felt the color go away.

"They're fine." She shrugged.

'They were a different color, Rosie." He said, still staring at her with a surprised look.

"Drop it, Jack." She said, smiling at him.

"You'll tell me if something's wrong?" he asked.

"Of course. You're my brother." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They finally came across Whitehall Palace and the Doctor turned to them.

"It's nighttime. There's bound to be a banquet at the King's residence. Shall we go meet some important people and pretend to be courtiers?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Of course, sweetie." River said with a grin.

Rose simply kept her smile on her face instead of acting on her urge to punch the woman.

"Well let's go." the Doctor said with a smile.

He turned to Rose as if expecting something.

"Perhaps I'll get a true seventeenth century gentleman to converse with me. Maybe even the King." She said, looking at Jack.

"Or you and I could sneak into the King's chambers and make good use of his large bed." Jack said with a wink.

Rose scoffed and slapped his shoulder as they walked up to the gate. The Doctor showed them the psychic paper claiming that they were nobility from France and they were instantly let in. There was a little bit of a party going on. They immediately delved into the banquet and Rose began drinking the sweet French wine that they had while scanning the crowd for handsome English gentlemen.

As she scanned the crowd, she saw a face that made her gasp and almost drop her goblet. When she blinked and really stared, she realized that it wasn't him. It wasn't the Master. But it did almost give her a heart attack and it caused her to slosh her wine onto her hand. She sighed and wiped her hand off on a cloth napkin before rejoining Jack, who was already flirting with a young Englishwoman.

"Are you married?" the woman asked with wide eyes, looking at Rose.

"No, I'm his sister." She said, nodding at the woman before going back to drinking her wine.

Then she dragged Jack away and looked him in the eye as she told him the story of why she was there and the rhyme that was transmitted to her.

"So listen for anything to do with the Gunpowder Plot and keep the Doctor off of Big Ben at any costs." She finished up.

"Good good it all sounds good. Now are you going to go and make up with _your _Doctor? Make up sex is great, Rose." She flushed and felt an icy chill down her back but shook it off before wandering away from Jack.

After a few drinks and some conversation with interesting yet stinky English gentlemen, she had to use the loo. She wandered out of the banquet hall in search for a chamber pot or whatever they called them. She had no idea how she was going to go to the bathroom in the poufy dress but she was sure going to try. As Rose rounded the corner into a darker hall, she was yanked into it and something was pulled over her head. She attempted to scream but a hand went over her face and forced the cloth of the sack over her head into her mouth.

"Make her quiet! We're never going to get her out of here if she keeps screaming and such." A voice hissed.

"I can't very well hit her over the head." The person holding her shot back.

"Well I certainly can." The other voice said.

Then Rose felt a sharp pain in her head as something slammed over it and the world went black as she sagged in her captor's arms.

* * *

River was confused and a little suspicious. Everyone was acting strange as soon as she showed up. They all really acted strange because of the new girl, Rose. She actually was able to keep the Doctor from looking at her all the time and she managed to get him to converse with her about his recent experiences. That was, until he noticed that Rose was nowhere to be seen in the banquet hall. Then he began to panic and run around like a chicken with its damn head cut off. She followed him with a roll of her eyes as she sipped at wine.

"Amy, where's Rose?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I saw her with Jack and then…" she was unable to finish her sentence before the Doctor was at Jack's side.

When he had no idea as well, the Doctor was out of the room and running through the hallways. They all followed him, Amy a bit slower with her heavy dress. They wound up in the gardens looked at the Doctor hunched over holding something in his hand.

"What is it?" Rory asked, walking towards him.

He turned and held up the object. It was a shoe. More specifically it was Rose's shoe.

* * *

Rose groaned when she began to come out of the darkness. She could already tell she was tied up to a chair. Her eyes flickered open and she saw that she was in a darkly lit room.

"Where am I?" she cried, feeling suddenly panicked.

This felt far too familiar to a situation she'd been in before. A situation that felt so long ago yet also felt as though it happened the day before.

"We need information from you." a voice said from somewhere in the room.

She whipped her head around, her panic level rising more and more. Was she back in that dungeon? Had she fallen asleep and everything that happened since then was just a dream? Her escape. Her work with Torchwood. Her return to her Doctor. All a dream. She whimpered quietly and bowed her head. She thought that it was real.

* * *

_Rose woke up shivering and whimpering in a metal chair. Her hands and feet were tied down and her head was killing her. She looked around the room that had one flickering light. She seemed to be alone. She began to struggle with her binds. It was no use, her wrists were already rubbed raw from the rope and they were tied very tightly._

"_As you're beginning to realize, you have no hope for escape, Rose Tyler." A disembodied voice came out of a speaker somewhere in the room._

_"Who are you? Let me go or I swear…" she trailed off._

_The voice laughed tauntingly._

"_You have no power here, Miss Tyler." She realized it was the Master when he continued to talk._

"_Where am I?" she demanded._

"_Somewhere safe. Well, safe for me. Not so safe for you." the room suddenly lit up to show torture instruments surrounding her on sterile metal trays._

_A television was set on a table in front of her. She looked down to see that she was somehow changed into a white cotton dress. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled away from her face in a braid._

"_You've been knocked out for six hours, Miss Tyler. So now, for your viewing pleasure, I'll show you what you missed." The Master said, the television suddenly switching on._

_Rose's eyes widened when she figured out what she was watching. It was a view of John's hospital room. He was lying on the bed sleeping, probably sedated after they dragged her away. Tears filled her eyes. The Master would have only one reason for letting her see this. The torture instruments told her one thing, he wanted to break her. This video would only serve to add to that. True to her instincts, John's eyes shot open and he began gasping for air, clawing at his throat. She let out a sob as nurses and a doctor ran into the room._

_His back arched and then he was still, his panicked eyes staring, unseeing, up at the ceiling. She screamed loudly as they began to do CPR on him. Then they brought out paddles and attempted to shock him back to life. After about five minutes, they drew away and the doctor said something before they disconnected the machines and walked out, leaving one nurse to cover him with a sheet. Then the television switched off._

_"How long did you have with this version of the Doctor, Rose?" the Master asked._

_She looked around, confused at how he could know that this wasn't the original Doctor._

_"Oh yes, I know about that. I had them dissect him, of course. Only one heart… interesting. But of course he was not the Doctor. He was a clone. How did the old man manage that? I assume I'll find that out from you… among other things. So tell me, how long did you have with this version?" he asked._

"_Go to hell!" she screamed, yanking against the ropes as she glared around the room._

"_I will. Find out, Miss Tyler. Say hello to my employee, Dawkins." He said as the door opened._

_A man in a white apron with a surgical mask on entered the room with a man in black with a gun following. The guard stood in the corner while the man in white approached her._

"_You'll get to know him and his… instruments… quite well." her eyes widened when she saw the man's cold and sadistic eyes._

_She watched as his hand reached for one of the many torture implements. Her scream echoed around the room as he slid the tiny needle into her arm. It burned like flames traveling up her arm. _

"_Snake venom on the needle. Not enough to poison you. Just enough to hurt like a bitch." Her torturer hissed, grinning behind his surgical mask._

_She screamed even louder when he inserted a second one into her arm._

"_How long did you spend with this version, Miss Tyler?" the voice asked over the intercom._

"_Please!" she cried, thrashing around in the chair with her upper body._

_Her arms and legs were kept perfectly still by the ropes._

"_How long?" he demanded._

"50 days!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as yet another needle was inserted in her knee this time.

"_Very good. Now for the real questions. That was just a warm up." The Master said gleefully._

_Rose's loudest and most bloodcurdling scream yet escaped her throat as a needle was driven straight into her stomach._

* * *

Rose's eyes shot open as the echo of her scream went through her mind. She sighed heavily as she wished that she could move about more in the chair. If it weren't for that damn heavy dress… the dress! It was real. She was in the blue and silver dress, in 1605, on the fourth of November. Everything was real. She had escaped. She had found her Doctor again. But if that was true, then someone had her captive.

"What do you know of the Gunpowder Plot, woman?" a man demanded in the corner, holding a candle to his face.

"You look creepy. Are you doing that on purpose?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He stared at her for a moment before looking around. Suddenly more candles lit up and she noticed that they were in a bar of some sort.

"There are quite a few men here. Sorry. What was your question?" she asked, looking back at the original man.

"What do you know of the Gunpowder Plot?" he demanded.

"Oh, you intend on blowing up the House of Lords and the King in order to put Princess Elizabeth on the throne and restoring England to a Catholic monarchy." She said simply, looking around at their aghast faces.

"Was I not meant to know that?" she asked simply.

"How did you know that?" a lot of different voices demanded.

"If you'll calm down, I'll tell you." she said, hoping that they would be riled up for a bit longer so that she could figure out how to get out of that situation before the Doctor came and did something stupid.

It was then that she noticed the man standing farthest away from her. He had the most peculiar facial hair. Her eyes widened and she grinned slowly. He was Guy Fawkes.

"The Priest." She said, turning to them.

They all quieted and looked at her with surprise.

"The Priest you all confer with on matters of… the Plot. He knew you would need a woman. The Guards of the House of Lords are not very susceptible to distraction… except all men are susceptible to distraction by a woman." She made up on the spot.

"Our Priest suggested that you… seduce them?" a man asked.

"No! Just distract them. He said that pretending to be a wench and being a wench are two separate things. Only one is a sin. And if I'm trying to… restore… the Catholic Church in England as is God's will, I'll be forgiven. I'm here to help you." she said, praying to everything that this didn't end up getting her struck by lightning or put down in the history books as a traitor.

"The Priest is a very smart man." one of the men said, Robert Catesby if she remembered anything from the pictures in her history books.

"Yes, he is." Rose agreed.

"You aren't going to fool anyone in those clothes, Madame. You look like nobility." Guy Fawkes said, walking forward and looking her up and down.

"Right." she said, nodding and wondering exactly what she had to put on to get by as a wench.

"What's your name?" One of the men asked.

"Ro… Rose Smith." She said, her eyes wide.

"That's your real name?" One of the men scoffed.

"I'm the daughter of an important man who wishes to bring Catholicism back to England. The Priest told me not to tell you my real name." she spat, glaring at the man even though she was completely lying.

"Untie her!" Catesby demanded.

A man darted forward and quickly cut through the ropes and she massaged her wrists.

"So… what's the plan?" she asked, standing up.

The men launched into an explanation, laying it all out for her, which made her think that they were all either very trusting or very stupid. A barmaid finally emerged from behind the bar and began serving them all ale. One of the men, she found out, was the owner of the bar.

"Catelyn, Madame Smith needs to borrow one of your dresses." Catesby said, looking at the young barmaid with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yes my Lord." The barmaid said, nodding at him and then gesturing for Rose to follow her.

"Are you really Catholic, my Lady?" the girl asked.

"Please call me Rose, and yes, I am." She said, walking into a small bedroom with the girl.

It had a simple cot, a chamber pot, and a trunk at the end of the bed.

"I'm not. The men don't know it but my family is Protestant. Actually don't mind the King. Oh I shouldn't be telling you this. You won't tell them will you, Miss Rose? They hate Protestants after all that Queen Elizabeth did to chase them away. They are convinced that this is their country and it should be Catholic." Rose cut off the girl with a laugh.

"I won't tell anyone, Catelyn." She assured the young girl, taking the dress from her.

"Should I help you dress?" the woman asked.

"Why? It's nighttime?" Rose asked, unsure of it.

"No ma'am. It's very early morning. It's almost time for the plan to start. They're leaving very soon." The girl said.

"How long was I asleep?" Rose sighed.

"A long time, they considered throwing a bucket of water on you but Lord Catesby stopped them." She said softly.

Rose thought on it for a moment.

"Catelyn what would you do if I told you that I was trying to stop them from doing this?" Rose asked softly as she pulled off her dress.

"Are you, My Lady?" Catelyn asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I am. Now as soon as we leave, I need you to deliver a letter to Whitehall. Can you do that?" Rose asked, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from the trunk.

"Yes I can. My mum works at the Palace as a maid." Catelyn asked, grinning.

"You need to find a man called the Doctor. He's got strange hair and he wears a dark red bowtie. You'll know him when you see him. He doesn't look normal." Rose said, scratching out the letter.

She remembered suddenly than an anonymous letter was sent to warn someone in the palace of the impending attack. Could it be possible that she was writing that anonymous letter? She didn't sign her name just in case. When she was dressed, she had Catelyn hide the letter in the folds of her dress and they proceeded downstairs.

"Ah you look like a true tavern wench." One of the men said with a wry grin.

"But I'm not and you need to remember that. I am a pious, noblewoman." She said icily, glaring at him.

"Leave Mistress Smith alone." Catesby said, pulling her out with the rest of them.

They were going separately, all meeting at the House of Lords at separate times. Rose saw the gunpowder in the back of a carriage driven by Guy Fawkes himself. He winked at her before taking off. She swallowed hard as she got in the back of another carriage. It wasn't a long journey, only a few minutes. When they arrived, she climbed out of the carriage.

"There are the guards you need to distract. Offer them wine." Catesby said, handing her a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Wine?" she demanded, turning to stare at him.

"Yes, wine. But you cannot drink it." He said, staring her down.

"Fine." She said, taking it and walking up to the guards.

"Hello." She said with a flirty smile, walking as seductively as she could.

"Go away, wench." One of the guards said.

"I only mean to offer the brave guards of the House of Lords some wine. I appreciate what you do, guarding our Lords and our King." She said, holding up the bottle of wine.

They stared at her suspiciously for a moment before one of them sighed.

"I am thirsty." He said.

She grinned and handed them the bottle to drink. She pretended to drink it as they took a drink. After about three gulps, they collapsed and didn't move again.

"Did you kill them?" she hissed, looking around at the men approaching them.

"Yes." Catesby said simply before turning to nod at someone behind her.

Her hands were yanked behind her back and she cried out and struggled.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What is the name of our priest, Rose Smith?" Catesby demanded.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thomas Cramner?" she asked in a small voice.

They all started laughing.

"Yeah well it was worth a try. What are you going to do, kill me too? Why didn't you let me drink the wine?" she demanded, struggling against the binds that held her arms behind her back.

"I think it's more poetic to let the wench die atop the clock, don't you?" Catesby asked.

"Yes my Lord. It's quite poetic." The man behind her said, still laughing.

Her eyes widened. Atop the clock. Big Ben. Hickory dickory dock. The Doctor was gone.

"NO!" she screamed, struggling as they dragged her inside.

"Anywhere but the clock. Put me in the cellar with the Gunpowder. Please." She pleaded.

The Doctor would move time and space to find her. He would climb that clock if it meant saving her.

"Don't you want to hear the screams of panic before you die?" Catesby asked, laughing sadistically before he walked one way and her captors walked her a different way.

She struggled as they dragged her up the stairs to the clock tower. She stared wide-eyed at the big bell as they tied her up in a corner. Then they locked her inside the room to be alone. She ran at the door and slammed against it, screaming for help. The Gunpowder Plot was not meant to be successful. But the prophecy about the Doctor seemed so realistic. What if it did happen? What if the Doctor climbing up the clocktower made it happen? When her body became tired and her head pounded with pain, she collapsed to the ground and wailed loudly. She'd made this happen. Rose Tyler killed the Doctor. She wanted to come out and see London in 1605. She was the reason they were there at all, as she made the TARDIS fly there.

"Please Doctor don't come up here. Send Jack, please. He's immortal. You're not immortal you're just stubborn but stubborn won't help if you die for real. Please." She cried, tears once again leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

* * *

_She didn't even know what she told the Master and his torturer by the time that the man in white left the room. Her entire body was on fire. She shook violently in the chair and whimpered softly. The door opened again and she looked up to see the Master himself enter the room._

_"Well, Miss Tyler, we've certainly tortured you physically. But you see I'm a self-proclaimed psychopath. I'm not all about the physical torture. In fact, I think that mental torture is almost better. Don't you, Miss Tyler." He asked, pulling up a chair to sit in front of her._

"_Stay the hell away from me." she said hoarsely, her throat extremely sore from all the screaming._

"_Oh I'm not going to do that, Rose. I'm going to get inside your head. Now stay still if you don't mind." He said, reaching out and pressing his fingers to her temples._

_She threw her head back and screamed loudly as a white-hot pain flashed through her mind. Then she was in the same room. Only she was standing in the corner and her Doctor, the real Doctor, was sitting in the chair that she had been before. Rose wasn't tied down but for some reason she couldn't move. The man in white was in front of the Doctor. When he turned his head she saw that it was the Master. He waved at her and then drove a metal pole through the Doctor's abdomen._

_"Doctor!" she screamed, still unable to move._

_She cried out in pain and looked down to see that she had the same injury as the Doctor. Blood poured out of her abdomen the same as him, staining her white dress. The Master continued to torture the Doctor in all different ways, the injuries showing up on her body as well. Burning him, stabbing him, cutting him. His yells of pain and his begging for her to help him hurt her worse than the pain that the Master was inflicting on both of them._

_Suddenly she was in a different place. They were in a large field with a huge fire in the middle of it. She was able to move and saw the Master standing on the other side of the fire. She was still in the white dress and it was bloodstained. When she saw the Master's grin as he stared at the fire, she walked towards it to see what it was. As she peered into the fire, she heard a howl of pain. She realized that it came from both her mouth and somewhere else. The wood allowing the fire to burn still had a hint of that blue color that she loved so much. It was the TARDIS. She turned her head to see a wolf with golden fur standing on the edge of the forest, howling up at the moon. She realized that the wolf's golden fur was stained with crimson. It looked straight at her with tragic dark brown eyes that matched her own and let out a whine before limping off into the woods._

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

_Then suddenly the scene changed again and she was tied down on a bed. Her dress was gone along with any other clothes. She was entirely naked. The man in white appeared at the bed and pulled out a knife. Then he laid it on the bed and quickly undressed. She screamed as he climbed on top of her and began placing shallow cuts all of her body. As he cut just underneath her right breast, he thrusted into her and she screamed even louder, writhing in pain underneath him. She felt blood flowing out of her body everywhere as he thrusted in and out of her._

_Everything was in pain. She heard cruel laughter and turned to see her Doctor standing beside the Master shaking his hand and smiling sadistically at her. Then the Doctor began walking towards her and pulling off his clothes as the man on top of her shot his seed inside of her. As he climbed off, Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the familiar body climbed on top of her. She opened her eyes with a gasp just as he thrusted inside of her. She was back in the room tied to a chair._

**BAD PART OVER**

"_Please." She pleaded as the Master stood up._

"_I think that's about it for the day. Put her in her cell." He said, grinning at her before he walked out of the room._

_The guard untied her binds and lifted her over his shoulder as she was too weak to do anything. He deposited her in a small white cell with a simple white cot and a toilet. She curled up on the mattress and screamed and cried into the small pillow._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too graphic. I have a reason for Rose being this tortured, trust me.**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk figured out Rose's secret so good for you.**

**The Alternative Source, I tried to do more page breaks for you. Let me know how it worked. I hope it made it easier to read.**

**Next chapter, we find out more about Rose's torture and more happens with the Gunpowder Plot.**

**Review please!**


	4. My Sundown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Pig-Rabbit-Suk, mikabronxgirl, Myrninsbitch, The Alternative Source, Jasmine Syms, and Elizabeth for reviewing my chapter. I loved your reviews.**

* * *

**My Sundown - Jimmy Eat World**

River was tired of watching the Doctor pace back and forth underneath the shadow of Big Ben. None of them were allowing him to go up in the clock tower. Jack offered to go but the Doctor shook his head manically and glared up at the offending clock.

"Mum, Dad. Distract the Doctor please." She sighed, turning to walk to the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, following her.

"That is not distracting the Doctor." River said, turning to stare at her mother.

"The Doctor is distracted enough." Rory said from the other side of her.

"I'll say. You two must tell me what is so important about the Rose woman." She said as they entered the TARDIS.

"She's important to the Doctor. That's all we really know." Amy said, shifting and looking away from River.

The curly haired woman stared at her mother. She was hiding something from her.

"Why are you going to save Rose?" Rory asked, looking a bit confused.

Amy and Rory both knew that River had suspicions about Rose just like Rose had suspicions about River. So why would River try to save the woman who could very well be her competition?

"I've seen the way the Doctor looks at her. I cannot say that I love him if I am so willing to let something terrible happen to him. And this Rose woman dying, that would be terrible for him. I'm doing it for the Doctor." Was all that River said before she set the TARDIS in motion.

* * *

Rose finally snapped out of her sobbing stupor when she felt a tingling in her hands. She looked down to see her hands glowing gold. It was slowly traveling up her arms. She watched it's path and finally her entire body was engulfed in the light. She stood slowly and her arm rose to point at the door. It flew open and she began to walk towards it. Rose was stopped short when a familiar sound filled the room. She whirled around to see the TARDIS materialize in front of her.

"No." she growled, knowing that it was probably the Doctor in there coming to rescue her.

She stomped to the door and threw it open, filling the TARDIS with her bright light. She quickly dimmed it down until it disappeared. A figure stepped out from behind the console with wide eyes.

"What are you doing in the TARDIS?" Rose demanded, staring River Song up and down as she stepped into the ship.

"I'm rescuing you. You could show a bit of gratitude. What the hell was that light?" River said, narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Rose, are you all right?" Amy asked, her and Rory running up to her.

"How do you know how to pilot the TARDIS?" she asked River, not responding to her request for gratitude.

"She taught me." River said proudly, putting her hand on the console.

Rose glared at her and turned to the door, making it close with a bang. Then she walked the console and simply laid her hand on it as well. River stared at her for a moment.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Down there running around like he's lost his favorite toy." River shrugged.

Rose's glare became even more heated.

"Amy and Rory told me about the little rhyme you heard in your world. I took the TARDIS and came to get you before he could endanger his life by running up the clock." The curly haired woman shrugged.

"I didn't need your help." Rose growled.

"Well if you don't need my help, you won't mind us staying right here until you tell me how exactly you're connected to the Doctor." River said, staring Rose down.

"I told you, I was his companion." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Is that all? I guess I read those signals wrong." River scoffed.

"We are wasting time and this place could blow up any minute. I'm pretty sure we've already altered reality enough so that the gunpowder plot could actually be successful. If you won't fly the TARDIS, I will very easily get us out." the blonde threatened.

"How exactly will you do that?" the other woman scoffed.

"Like this." Rose hissed, closing her eyes and smiling when she heard the TARDIS' engine start up.

Her eyes popped open as soon as they landed.

"How did you do that? You didn't even touch a single lever?" River asked, following her.

"I looked into the TARDIS and she looked into me. My Doctor." She said softly with a grin before she opened the door.

They were in the courtyard with Big Ben looming above them.

"It would have been a shame for you to have been blown up, big boy." She said, turning around to see guards dragging men out of the building.

Catesby and Fawkes were both shouting their protests as they were dragged to a carriage set for the Tower. Catesby turned his head and their eyes met. She simply waved and grinned at him.

"Rose!" a voice shouted.

She turned and was suddenly wrapped up in a warm, comfortable embrace. She sighed with relief and buried her head in his chest.

"Jack, where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Can you not hear him? I thought all of London could hear him yelling at River." Jack said, turning them around to look in the direction of the TARDIS.

The Doctor was standing right outside of it gesturing wildly at the TARDIS and back at River. Amy and Rory seemed to be trying to defend River.

"Oi! Raggedy man!" Amy finally shouted, putting herself between him and River, who had an amused expression.

The Doctor looked at Amy with narrowed yet surprised eyes. The redhead rolled her eyes and stepped forward, turning his body to where Rose was standing with Jack's arm around her shoulder. Then she turned him back towards her.

"River saved Rose. Everyone is alive. The bad guys are caught. You're not dead. I'd call this a victory. So thank River and let's get on with it." Amy said, turning him to face River.

"You took my TARDIS." He said, still a bit angry but mostly calmed down.

"Oh sweetie, that's not all I'll take." River said with a wink.

Rose's hands formed fists as she glared at the curly haired woman.

"Down girl." Jack whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and glared at the ground as she walked into the TARDIS behind everyone. She immediately went to her room and began to fight the battle with the stupid barmaid dress. As she twisted and turned in her attempt to untie the strings that held it together, she felt her frustration building and tears filling her eyes. She finally aimed a kick at her bed and collapsed on the ground next to it with silent tears running down her cheeks. Rose didn't want to scream and wail anymore. She settled herself with containing her devastation with silence.

* * *

**TORTURE-ISH SCENE. NOT BAD OR GRAPHIC OR ANYTHING. JUST DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.**

_Rose wasn't sure how she got from her cell to the room that she was in. She didn't even know where she was. There was a blindfold over her eyes and her hands and feet were tied down again. The room was very hot, making her entire body drenched with sweat. Her hair had been pulled up from her neck in what she assumed was a bun. _

_Her first torture session had been a whole week ago, or so she thought. They kept coming up with new ways to torture information out of her. But the Master didn't want information anymore. He'd been messing about with her for the past few days, torturing her without asking for any information. She could hear breathing around her so she knew someone was there. Rose could easily guess who it was but she didn't._

"_Who are you?" she whispered, her voice too hoarse from screaming._

"_You know who I am, Rose Tyler." The Master's happy voice came out of nowhere._

_She whipped her head around but knew that she was never going to figure out where he was._

"_Where am I? Where have you taken me?" she demanded, struggling against her binds once more._

"_You don't really think I'm going to tell you that, do you? All you need to know is that in a few moments it's going to get very noisy in here." The Master said, sounding thrilled._

"_What do you…"_

_Rose was cut off by a loud scream of pain and anguish._

"_Who is that?" she demanded._

"_Oh I don't know. Could be your mother, could be a coworker, or could be your mate, Shareen." Rose's head snapped up._

_"I don't have a friend named Shareen." She said, wincing as another scream cut through the air._

"_Not in this world you don't. But what about that other world? The one that you were actually born and raised in? That world that you shared with the Doctor? You had a mate named Shareen there, didn't you?" he asked._

"_How did you know that?" she asked._

"_I know everything about you, Rose." He shrugged._

"_If you know everything then why do you torture me for information?" she spat before another tortured scream filled the air._

"_Because it's just so amusing. So shall we play the game, guess who's being tortured? You say a name and I'll tell you whether you're close or not." The Master said._

"_No." Rose growled, shaking her head._

"_All right, but don't say you weren't warned. This is me warning you, by the way. Last chance." He said._

"_I will not play your sick games!" she shouted at him._

_Suddenly her entire body felt as though it were on fire. Her muscles were clenching and she blacked out for a moment. It stopped as quickly as it started but she realized that she was still screaming._

_"Care to take a guess?" the Master asked._

_Rose couldn't move, much less form an answer._

"_Shame." He said before another electric shock went through her body._

_Her screams joined the other screams once again as she shook on the chair._

"_How about now? Well, let me give you a minute to recuperate." He said._

_Rose sat there breathing heavily as the feeling slowly returned to her body._

"_All right, take a guess. To raise the stakes, let's take a gamble. Every time you're wrong, I shock you. Every time you're right, I don't shock you. How about that?" he asked._

"_Care if I raise the stakes a little more?" she finally got out._

"_Ooh interesting. What do you have for me Miss Tyler?" he asked._

"_I don't know, can I think about it?" she asked._

"_Tell you what, if you get it right in five guesses, I'll let you choose what you want. Anything in the world aside from your release." He said._

"_Sounds good." She nodded, unbelieving that he was allowing her to do this._

"_Oh this is going to be fantastic!" the Master exclaimed, making her heart hurt at the reminder of her old Doctor's favorite word._

"_Is it Mum?" she asked, tensing and waiting for the shock._

_It came and went quickly and she whimpered as she slumped in the chair._

"_Shareen?" she asked._

_Another shock. This one was a bit longer and it took her more time to recover. The screams from the other person were becoming louder if that was possible._

"_That receptionist that always gives me coffee in the mornings?" Rose mumbled._

_At that moment another scream joined hers as the shock tore through her body. Instead of just being a scream, it was a word. One word that gave her all the information that she needed._

"_DOCTOR!"_

"_It's me! The person screaming is me!" she cried, writhing in the chair._

"_Very good. I was worried you weren't going to guess. I suppose I made it too easy. Oh well, you won Miss Tyler." The Master said._

_The blindfold was ripped off and she saw a big screen in front of her with her own image on it. It was from the very first time she was tortured with the needles. It suddenly cut off and the Master appeared in front of her._

"_Hello. Nice to see your big brown eyes. Now, you won the game. What is your request?" he asked._

_"I want… I need you to promise me that you won't do anything to my family. I will not try to escape. I won't do anything. Just don't do anything to my mum or dad or my brother. Please just don't hurt them." She whispered._

_He stared at her for a moment._

"That's all you want?" he asked.

_She nodded slowly, whimpering at the pain in her entire body._

_"Well, if that's it, that's easy. I will not touch your family." He said._

"_I want your word, please. Swear on something, anything that matters to you." she pleaded._

"_I swear on every ounce of power that I have that your parents and your brother will not be touched by me or any of my underlings. How was that?" he asked._

_Rose simply nodded, feeling herself slipping off into the darkness. She knew that she shouldn't trust the Master but she had no other choice. She had almost no power where she was. She did all she could to keep her family safe._

"_If you don't mind, another blanket in my cell would be nice. It gets awfully cold down there." she whispered before she succumbed to the exhaustion._

* * *

Rose lifted her head when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"What?" she questioned, quickly wiping her eyes.

The door opened before she could get up from the floor. She had a feeling of who was at the door but seeing him leaning against the doorway still surprised her.

"So you're done yelling at River?" she asked, standing up and turning away from him.

"Not quite. But I heard a loud noise from in here. Are you all right?" the Doctor asked, stepping into the room.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I kicked my bed." Rose said, running her hands through her hair.

"Did it offend you, then?" he asked.

She could hear the smile in his voice and she laughed a little.

"No, this dress did. I can't get out of it." she said, gesturing to the strings as she turned to face him.

"Well turn around and I'll untie them." He said, stepping forward.

Her eyes widened.

"Can't you go get Amy or… Jack?" she asked, clutching her arms to her chest.

"I won't look, Rose. I'll just untie them and run right out if you want. And do you really want Jack undressing you? You never know how that'll end." He said, slowly turning her around.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she felt him untying the strings. A few times, his fingers brushed over her skin and made her shiver slightly. As he got lower, her breathing picked up. When she let out a soft sigh, his fingers stopped working on the strings right around the small of her back. She almost jumped out of surprise when one of his fingers traced up her spine to the base of her neck. His hand pushed her hair aside and he placed a soft kiss to her bare neck. His other hand traveled up to push the sleeve off of her shoulder and he kissed down to her arm.

Her body was trembling in his arms as he wrapped one arm around her lower torso to pull her close to him.

"Doctor." She let out in a breathy moan as he kissed up to her ear and placed a small wet kiss on her earlobe.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, stepping away from her and continuing to untie her strings with one hand.

Her heart rate picked up when she realized what she'd completely forgotten about.

"Doctor." She whimpered, wanting him to stop so that he didn't discover one of her many terrible secrets.

"Rose." He whispered back, not recognizing her panic.

Then suddenly his hand brushed over the one spot she wished it hadn't. He froze and stepped even further away from her, his hand slipping from around her waist.

"What's that?" he asked, when he finally caught sight of what she was trying to hide.

She whirled around and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just a scar. I got in an accident a few years ago." she stammered, her heart pounding in her chest.

He stared at her, disbelief plain in his eyes.

"And this accident? Did it just happen to carve a perfect 'S' into your lower back?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

Rose didn't know what to do or say.

"Please leave." She whispered.

He looked shocked. The Doctor never expected Rose to so blatantly dismiss him.

"Tell me what it is, Rose." He said, worry taking over his features.

"It's nothing, Doctor. It's just a scar. Please. I want to get dressed." She pleaded with him, holding her dress up so that it wouldn't fall and reveal her bare upper body.

"Why can't you tell me, Rose?" he murmured, stepping forward.

"There's nothing to tell." She lied, hoping he would call her bluff and leave it alone.

"That's a lie. I'm not a fool." He said, staring deep into her eyes.

"I know." She said before shaking her head. "Please, Doctor. Can't you just… leave it?"

"Is this what she… the Bad Wolf… was warning me about. Is this what you were hiding?" he asked.

Finally she snapped. He was getting too close. He couldn't find out. All hell would break loose if he did.

"Can't you just leave it alone? Why does it matter? It's in the past and that is that!" she shouted, stumbling backwards until her legs hit the bed.

He looked surprised at her outburst.

"Rose…" he was cut off by the sound of footsteps running towards them.

"Is everything all right? I heard yelling." Jack said, appearing in the doorway.

The Doctor looked back at him before looking at her.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"No." she said stubbornly, shaking her head.

"Know what?" Jack asked.

"If it's all in the past, why are you so scared to tell me?" the Doctor asked.

"What's in the past?" Jack questioned, looking between them.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, pushing past them and running out of the room.

She reached the end of a hallway that she wasn't sure she'd ever seen before and collapsed against the wall. When the door across from her opened, she looked up and saw the curly haired woman standing there.

"Great." She whispered.

"I heard yelling. What are you and the Doctor talking about? It must be… passionate." River said with a grin.

"It's not passionate. It's annoying." She said.

"Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong?" the woman asked.

"Is he ever sticking it where it does belong?" Rose countered.

"I suppose not." River said with a laugh.

Rose shook her head and laughed as well.

"Well if you want a place to hide, I don't think they'll expect you to be in here." She said, stepping aside and allowing Rose to enter.

"Why is that?" Rose asked, looking around the room.

It was painted a light brown with white paneling. There wasn't many personal articles in there. Not like Rose's room where there were many pictures of all the people in her life.

"Because we haven't exactly given each other a warm reception." River said, closing the door.

"I suppose not." Rose sighed.

"That does not look like a comfortable way to wear that dress." River pointed out.

"That would be assuming that the dress was comfortable in the first place." She replied, smiling slightly.

"I have clothes that you can borrow until you can brave your room again, if you like." the curly haired woman said.

"That would be nice, thanks." Rose said, surprised that she was suddenly being so kind.

River crossed to a dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

"I'll turn my back, don't worry." She said with twinkling eyes as she handed Rose the clothing.

"Thanks." Rose said, turning away and letting the dress drop to the floor.

She quickly pulled on the clothing and then picked up the dress.

"I'm dressed." She said.

"So what were you and the Doctor going on about?" River asked, turning around and raising her eyebrow at Rose.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Rose do you know anything of me?" River sighed, sitting on the bed.

Rose shook her head.

"I have never heard of you in my life." she said honestly.

"Well my name isn't River Song. It's sort of an alias for me. My name is Melody Pond." Rose's eyes widened.

"Your name was on the list! We had people monitoring transmissions and we had a list for them to watch out for. I never knew why your name was on there." she said, instantly sitting on the bed and crossing her legs.

"I'm famous." River said with a wink.

"My parents… they're Rory and Amy. It's hard to explain but I'm sure the Doctor will tell you one day everything that's happened. I don't know everything and neither does he. Maybe you can get the whole story from both of us." River said.

"Interesting." Rose commented.

"I will tell you one thing, the Doctor and I meet strangely. Our timelines are very twisted and turned. He met me for the first time after I met him for the first time. It's strange but true. The reason that we compare our experiences is because I never know when the last time he saw me was and vice versa. For instance, I think that he met me for the first time a regeneration ago."

Rose's heart panged when she remembered her beloved Doctor's previous face.

"He was quite handsome with his suit and his trainers." she said, smiling slightly.

"You don't prefer the bow tie?" River asked with a wry smile.

Rose giggled and shrugged.

"The thing is, Rose, I can keep a secret. I haven't told the Doctor about you glowing gold or flying the TARDIS without touching a thing. I know that you have a good reason for keeping things secret just like I have. I know you don't like me much and to be realistic, I don't like you much either. But it's not personal, it's all to do with the Doctor. I think you'll agree." River said, quirking an eyebrow.

Rose nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"But I'm willing to make a compromise. You are obviously a good secret keeper as well. Shall we be each other's confidants? We don't have to be friends." River said.

"So just… talking to each other?" Rose questioned.

"Yes." River nodded.

"But not friends?"

River shook her head and stared at Rose, waiting for an answer.

"This will be a strange arrangement." Rose pointed out.

"I've had one like it before. Trust me it's easier than it sounds." River said with a smile.

Rose scrunched up her face. Keeping her secrets was driving her insane. And if she had a way to share them without worrying about it getting back to the Doctor, that would be fantastic.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you." Rose said suspiciously.

"The Doctor trusts me." That's all that River had to say.

"Fine." Rose nodded, reaching out to shake River's hand.

"It's a deal?" River asked.

Rose nodded as they shook hands and then let go of each other quickly.

"So tell me what you and the Doctor were rowing about." River asked with a smile.

Rose bit her lip and looked down.

"Something happened to me in the other world. Something bad." Rose admitted, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Other worlds are a bitch." River commented.

"So's this one sometimes." Rose replied.

"Yeah, that's true." River nodded.

"We were arguing because he saw something on my back when he was untying my dress." She continued.

"Well, can I see it?" River asked, looking confused and a little interested.

Rose sighed.

"I know we've already agreed but promise that you won't tell the Doctor anything." Rose said, staring at River.

"I promise." The woman said solemnly.

Rose sighed and turned around, lifting up her shirt to show the curly haired woman her lower back. River gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why did they do this to you?" River asked, a little horrified.

"To teach me a lesson. I made a demand and it was not my place to make demands." Rose sighed, turning her body to look in the full-length mirror at her back.

It looked the same as it always did. The raised scars were whiter against her already pale skin. Other than a few deviations, the letters were almost perfect. Her eyes squeezed shut at the reminder of that day. She opened them again and let her eyes drift over the letters. M-A-S-T-E-R. The echoes of her screams as the Master dug the small knife into her back again and again went through her head.

"Who did this to you?" River asked.

"One step at a time." Rose said with a sad smile, letting the shirt fall back into place.

"Were you awake for it?" River asked.

"It wouldn't be torture if I wasn't awake, would it?" Rose asked.

"I suppose not." The other woman said.

"So, I told you a secret. How about you?" Rose asked.

River suddenly looked a little pale.

"I'm in prison. I mean not right now, obviously. But I should be in prison. I killed a man and I don't even remember how it happened. I just remember being captured and put into Stormcage. But something that no one else knows, not a soul, is that I haven't just committed one murder in my lifetime. I've committed two." River sighed.

Rose stared at her.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"One step at a time." River repeated her words, sounding a bit less sassy than before.

"Do you think if I go out there that the Doctor will leave me alone?" Rose asked.

"Pigs will fly first." River said, the seriousness disappearing and replaced by a grin.

"There's a world in my dimension where pigs do fly. Does that count?" Rose asked.

"No." River decided.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Doctor ran in. He stared at Rose for a moment, taking in the scene in front of him with a confused face. Then he shrugged it off and stared at her.

"I thought to myself after I searched the entire TARDIS, what is the one place that Rose would hide? The one place she knew I would never think of looking. River's room was the obvious answer. You with me, now." He said, pointing at Rose.

"Oi you can't tell me what to do." She said, glaring at him.

"I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder." He said, staring right back at her with a fearless gaze.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You? Pick me up?" she scoffed, looking at his gangly figure and shaking her head.

Before she knew it she was really thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she cried, pounding her fists into his back.

She heard River chuckling behind them.

"Fat lot of good you are!" she shouted at the woman that she still didn't like.

"Told you! Pigs don't fly!" River called back.

"Put me down. I'm not going to talk to you." she said, going limp in his arms as he carried her down the hall.

"I don't care." He growled, sounding quite angry.

She wasn't quite sure whom he was angry at but she was a bit afraid to find out. He finally stopped and set her down once they reached the medical bay.

"What are we doing in here? You going to dissect me?" she demanded.

"No, I'm going to look at your scars." He said, gesturing to the exam table.

"Like hell you are!" she argued, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You are going to lie down on that exam table and let me examine your scars or so help me I will tie you down." He said, just as stubborn as she was.

Her eyes widened as flashes of her last experience of being tied face down to a table were brought back to her memory. It was when she'd first received her scars.

"_You never get to demand things of me! I am the Master!"_

She whimpered and scrambled away from the man reaching out towards her, pressing herself against the wall.

"Please don't. I'm sorry." She cried, sliding down the wall and cowering from him.

"Rose…" the man said, looking horrified.

Or did he look angry? Her eyes were blurred so she couldn't tell. Tears were, once again, streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I won't tell you what to do anymore please don't hurt me." she pleaded, shaking violently under his stare.

He knelt down and his face finally swam into view. It was the Doctor. Not the Master. The Doctor. She stared at him warily as he reached for her hand.

"Rose all I want to do is look at the scars. There is a machine in here that can remove some scars and I wanted to see if you wanted to do that. That's all. I'm sorry for threatening you." he said softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

She stared at him as he backed away and pulled her to her feet.

"Will you please lie on the table so that I can do that?" he asked.

Rose hesitated but nodded slowly, walking to the table and putting her hand on it.

"Do I have to?" she asked, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

He stared at her. He knew the trouble and weight that scars could hold. They were constant reminders of memories and some of those memories could be terrible memories. His belief that Rose's memories of her scars were terrible was only solidified by her reaction to his threat. He now regretted threatening her more than anything.

"No you don't have to. We can wait but I do think that you'll feel better if I do it. It's entirely painless." He assured her.

"I'm not worried about pain. I know you would never purposely hurt me. Not physically anyway." The words stung and he felt the pain deep in his heart.

She couldn't say that he would never hurt her emotionally because he had hurt her emotionally in the two times that he left her standing on Bad Wolf Bay.

"I know that if you look at my back it will open a lot of questions that I am not ready to answer. I don't know that I ever will be but I promise you Doctor that if I ever become brave enough to talk to you, I will run right to you." she assured him, taking his hands.

He sighed and looked in her big, innocent eyes.

"All right." he agreed.

She smiled slightly and he saw a hint of the old Rose coming back.

"You know what I want?" she asked, looking a bit playful.

"What?" he asked.

Her smile fell and she mock-glared at him.

"It's no fun if you don't guess!" she accused.

"Hmm… let me think. What on earth could Rose Tyler possibly want?" he wondered, pretending to think about it long and hard when he already knew the answer well. "Chips." He said.

"Yes! Wonderful, hot, greasy chips! Please!" she pleaded.

"Chips it is! I'll go get them from the kitchen for you." he said, pulling her out of the medical bay and in the direction of the kitchen.

"You can make chips in the kitchen now?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I think that the old girl always held out hope that you would come back. When she made herself all fancy and new, I found out she can make chips." He shrugged.

"I'll wait for you in the main room. I want to try out your swing." Rose said, pulling away from him and running to the main room.

When she got there, she looked around to make sure that no one was there. Then she went to the TARDIS and placed her hand on the console. As if something awakened, it vibrated and she smiled.

"Show me River Song." She said, satisfied when the image of the woman showed up before her.

"Tell me about you." Rose said, watching the interface closely.

"Melody Pond, aka River Song was born to Rory Williams and Amelia Pond. She was kidnapped and raised by Madame Kovarian and the Silence to do one thing. Her objective was to kill the Doctor. She was conceived in the TARDIS and therefore has part of the TARDIS in her. She could regenerate until she met the Doctor. Melody Pond succeeded in giving him a poison that almost killed him. When she saw his devotion to her parents she decided that he was worth it and gave him her remaining regenerations. After that she changed her name to River Song and studied anthropology so that she could find the Doctor again one day." The interface said.

Rose glared at it. The woman tried and almost succeeded at killing the Doctor. But she admitted to really killing someone. Two someones, in fact.

"Who did you kill?" she whispered, stepping forward.

The interface stared at her before dissolving away.

"Hey!" she protested.

She sighed and leaned against the console. Suddenly the monitor beeped. She walked around to it and her eyes widened when she saw what it said.

The Doctor.

Death Date: 22/04/2011

Time: 5:02pm

Location: Lake Silencio, Utah

Rose couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. This was real. It wasn't the date of his next regeneration. It was the date of his death. It couldn't be a coincidence. She was looking for the person River killed and this showed up. She couldn't say for sure that River was the one who killed the Doctor. It seemed unlikely since River was so obviously in love with him. But whoever dared to lay a hand on her Doctor had hell to pay. Because she was the Bad Wolf and no one would get away with hurting him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	5. Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thanks to Pig-Rabbit-Suk, BaDWolF89, meg394, The Alternative Source, and Chelsea for reviewing the previous chapter. I really appreciated your reviews.**

**In this chapter, the longer italicized part is a dream not a memory. Just wanted to clear that up since I've used italics for memories in previous chapters. There's a few other parts that are memories but I think it'll be obvious which is which.**

* * *

**Paradise - Gavin Mikhail**

For Rose, pretending as though she was none the wiser when the Doctor came bounding into the room with a bowlful of chips for her was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. But she'd put a big smile on and slid under the console with him to sit in his swing as she munched on chips.

"Why is there a swing again?" Rose asked with a grin as she twirled around in circles on it.

"Because I like swings. Swings are cool." The Doctor said happily.

Rose stared at him with soft eyes but she was really studying him. Compared to her grumpy, leathered up Doctor and her less grumpy but still easily angered pinstriped Doctor, this Doctor was a bright eyed, optimistic man. But behind his smile and his sparkling eyes, she saw the darkness. It was still there but it was carefully hidden. He still wasn't over the pain and loss of the Time War. He probably never would truly get past it.

Eventually Amy, Rory, River, and Jack joined them, all of them crowded under there passing around the bowl of chips and laughing and talking eagerly. Rose shot a few suspicious glances at River, none of them missed by the Doctor and he reminded himself to ask her of that later. Finally Rose's lack of sleep for a while was catching up with her and she was talking less and less to everyone. When she stood to stretch out after sitting for so long, she stumbled a bit and the Doctor caught her easily as he anticipated her exhaustion.

"You need sleep." He said.

"No I don't." she mumbled tiredly, yawning as if to prove his point.

He sighed and Rory helped him get her out from underneath the console. Then, contrary to his thin figure, he picked her up with ease and carried her back to her room. When he laid her in the bed, she curled up instantly.

"My Doctor." She murmured before she drifted off into sleep.

He smiled down at her and placed a short kiss to her forehead. Then he looked down to where the shirt that she was wearing had barely ridden up to show a sliver of skin. He was very tempted to look and see what she was hiding from him.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." A voice said from the doorway.

He turned to see River standing there as if she'd caught sight of them when she passed by.

"If you find out before she's ready I promise you that she will shut down and lose all trust in you. Trust her and let her come to you when she is good and ready." River said before disappearing down the hallway.

The Doctor sighed loudly. He hated it when people were right and he was wrong, he especially hated it when River was right. He reached down and pulled the shirt down before tugging the blanket over her and kissing her forehead once again. Then he left her room and went to his own. He wasn't going to sleep. He wasn't the least bit tired, he hardly ever was. Instead, he lay there and tortured himself with thoughts of what could have possibly hurt Rose so much that she couldn't tell him. It terrified him a little bit as well. Despite his insistence that he wasn't tired, his eyes closed of their own accord and he drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_It was cloudy out, a clash of thunder threatening to spill rain over the small gathered group. The clothing of the group matched the dreariness of the solemn people crowded under a little tent. Despite the fact that there was no sun, Rose, sitting in the front row with Amy on one side of her and Jack on the other side, was wearing sunglasses. The tears escaping from underneath the dark shades told everyone that she was attempting to hide her red rimmed eyes. Her eyes were downcast, looking anywhere but at the thing in front of her._

_Jack reached over and took her hand, making her let out a sob at the small sign of comfort. She looked up where Rory was talking fondly of the man they'd lost. When she heard shuffling behind her, she looked to see River at the back, dressed in black clothes with handcuffs on her wrists and two men on either side of her. The curly haired woman looked horrified and devastated at the same time._

"_Why is she here?" Rose cried, standing up and glaring at River._

_"I needed to see him one last time. I begged them." River said, her voice breaking as she saw the long box at the front of the room._

_Rose turned away from her, unable to face the woman who killed her Doctor. She finally looked at him, lying peacefully in the box. Her whole body trembled as she walked up to the casket. She placed on hand on his cold cheek and the tears flowed freely._

_"Why did you have to leave me?" she cried, her legs almost giving out as she hunched over the box._

_Jack was behind her holding her up in an instant._

"_Please come back. I can't… I can't do this without you." she sobbed, clutching at his ridiculous tweed jacket._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" Rose gasped and turned to see a little boy standing there._

_His curly hair was the same shade as the Doctor's hair. His dark brown eyes matched hers exactly but everything else looked like him._

"_Why isn't Daddy opening his eyes? He never sleeps this long." The boy said, his lip trembling as he looked up at the Doctor._

_Rose let out a wail and bent down, gathering the boy in her arms._

"_I'm so sorry." She cried, hugging the little boy tightly to her._

_She gasped as the boy suddenly disappeared. She looked around and saw that everyone was gone. It was just her alone with the casket that held her beloved Doctor. With a crash of thunder, rain began pouring down._

_"Where are you?" she asked, desperately looking around for the little boy._

_She saw figures moving far away and squinted through the rain. When she finally saw the figures clearer, she almost screamed loudly. The Master turned and waved at her before whispering something in the little boy's ear, who he was holding like a father would hold his son. The boy's face twisted wickedly and he sneered at Rose before they climbed into a car._

"_No!" she screamed, running out into the rain._

* * *

Rose jerked awake with a cry of terror. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. The sheets were twisted around her and she was a trembling, freezing cold mess. She pushed her hair out of her face and untangled her legs before standing on shaky legs. Rose walked to the door slowly and pulled it open. The hallway was dimly lit and she walked out into, trying to get her bearings in the still unfamiliar TARDIS. She walked towards the console room but saw no one in it. If he wasn't in there, he was either in the library or his room brooding. She walked to his room first as it was closer.

The door was different but she somehow felt that it was her Doctor in there. If he was even in there. What if her nightmare wasn't a dream but a memory? What if he was dead? She twisted the knob and pushed it open, seeing him lying on the bed still in his clothing with his eyes closed and his face relaxed peacefully. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the subtle rise and fall of his chest. She closed the door softly as she could and slowly walked to his bed. Her bare feet stepped on something on the ground and he was suddenly sitting up with his sonic screwdriver pointing at her threateningly.

"It's just me." she whispered.

"Rose… what's… are you ok?" he asked, sounding worried as he replaced the screwdriver in his pocket.

She couldn't trust herself to speak, she would give something. Instead she simply shook her head and let out a soft sob. He was next to her instantly, pulling her into his chest. They fell back onto the bed and she began to cry into his scratchy jacket.

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Just a nightmare." She choked out.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the Doctor asked, wondering if it had anything to do with what she refused to tell him.

When her body froze in his arms, he knew that he would not get an answer.

"It's ok. Take your time. I'm here." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"You were dead." Was all she said before the tears overtook her again.

He felt the color drain from his face as a chill ran down his back. Could she know? How would she know? Unless the TARDIS told her. The old girl was tricky like that.

"Rose…" he began.

He cut off when he felt her lips press against his throat, effectively silencing him. Rose suddenly felt the need to be as close to him as she could. It had been far too long since she'd seen him and she'd been alone for a long time. She sat up and looked down at him with sad yet passionate eyes.

"Rose?" he asked, sitting up as well.

"I missed you." she murmured, leaning in and softly touching her lips to his, relishing in the warmth that spread through her body at his touch.

His arms wrapped around her torso and he drew her in, mistakenly causing her to straddle his lap. She didn't mind, pressing her chest to his and threading her fingers through his long hair. His breath came out in sharp, ragged puffs of air as she kissed from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck. She quickly pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Her shaking fingers then tried to undo his tie.

"Rose… what…?" he tried to argue.

"Shh, please. I need to be close to you. I need to know that you are real. I need to know that you'll never leave me." she said, a tear falling on his cheek as she laid her own cheek against his.

"I'm real. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, pulling back and stroking her tear stained face.

Her trembling lip was calmed as his thumb swept across it.

"I…" she said, her voice breaking and she ducked her head.

"_Will I ever see you again?"_ Her words echoed through both of their minds, shocking the Doctor.

He was not recalling these memories. He hadn't thought of them in forever, having pushed them to the recesses of his mind.

"_You can't."_ his reply made both of them wince with pain.

The Doctor stared into Rose's eyes, trying to figure out what was happening.

"_I love you."_

Rose bit her lip as she put her hands on his cheeks.

_Do you hear me Doctor? I love you._ Rose's voice said.

It was different from the memory. It was present, it was there. It was happening right then. He gasped and clutched at her wrists.

"You're in my mind." He said, his eyes wide.

She nodded slowly, afraid of what his reaction would be.

"How long have you been able to do this?" he asked.

Rose shrugged and he knew that it was part of her secret.

"Rose this is very serious, how long have you been able to do this?" her eyes grew guarded and she began to withdraw from him.

_How long have you known that you were going to die? And when were you going to tell me? Don't make promises you can't keep and don't get upset with me for keeping secrets when you're the master of secrets._ Her voice said in his head, harsh and cold, sounding nothing like her.

Then she was gone, from his mind and from his room. He sat there, processing what she said and frozen out of shock. She did know. And she was right; he was keeping as many secrets from her as she was from him. It was unfair of him to get upset with her for that. When he heard shouting, he jumped up from his bed, forgetting that his hair was mussed, his lips swollen, his bow tie half untied and a regrettable but noticeable bulge in a certain area of his body.

He skidded into the hall and saw Rose holding River against the wall, her entire body glowing and her hands fisted in River's shirt. They were exchanging low words, River looking hesitant and Rose looking furious. Jack was on the floor behind them looking shocked.

"She threw me back." he said, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Rose." He said carefully, walking up to her with his arms outstretched.

Rose ignored him, glaring into River's eyes.

"You care about the Doctor I know you do. So I know that you wouldn't kill him willingly. He's the one you kill, right?" Rose whispered.

River nodded slowly, tears in her eyes.

"Tell me who put you up to it. Tell me." Rose growled, her eyes burning with gold light.

"You cannot find them. I've never been able to. You can't alter the future or the past." River said solemnly.

"Just tell me." the blonde demanded.

"Kovarian. Madame Kovarian and the Silence. But Rose you can't go after them. They are dangerous and they will kill you without a second thought." River said.

"If they kill me you'll have the Doctor to yourself. But all due respect, Madame Kovarian and the Silence have never dealt with the likes of the Bad Wolf." Rose said, letting her go and turning to look at the Doctor.

"I'll be leaving now." She said, the gold disappearing and she was Rose again

"Where are you going?" he asked, knowing that he sounded pitiful.

"You seem to have given up, Doctor. All of you have. I'm going to save you all." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Then she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as she could. It was both a goodbye and a message. The Doctor was hers and she was going to great lengths to save his life whether anyone liked it or not. Now that she knew the names of her Doctor's killers, she was going to find them and make them regret the day that they ever thought of the Doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know that chapter was shorter and I'm sorry for that. I was going to have Rose leave right after she found out the Doctor was going to die but I wanted to explain it a little more. Next chapter, Rose sets out to find Madame Kovarian and the Silence. We also see a little more of her memories and learn another secret of hers. **

**Also, Rose's outfit for the funeral is in my profile if anyone wants to see it. I'll be posting pictures of Rose's outfits throughout the story.**

**Review please!**


	6. Gravity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Thank you to The Alternative Source, .United, MyrninsBitch, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, BananaDaquiriTimeLord, so-adorabloodthirsty, and MaddAlice for reviewing my last chapter. I loved all of your reviews.**

**Gravity – Sara Bareilles**

Walking into the TARDIS, one would have thought that someone dropped a bomb on the inhabitants. There was yelling, stomping, wild hand gesturing and Rose was not listening to any of it. Amy was shouting at the Doctor for not telling them he knew he would die. Rory was reminding Amy that they didn't tell him that they knew either. River was trying to explain that she didn't remember killing the Doctor to anyone that would listen. Jack was shouting that he was very confused at the top of his lungs. The Doctor was pleading with Rose not to leave as she ran around throwing things into a backpack.

The blonde, however, was completely silent, her mind wrapped up in plans and ways to find this Madame Kovarian.

"Rose please listen to me. You cannot take on the Silence alone. It took us the entire world to make them leave earth before." He said, following her through the wardrobe as she found different pieces of clothing.

"How did you do that?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"They control people by giving them suggestions. When a person looks away from the Silence they forget that they ever saw them but if the Silence tells them to do something that remains in their mind even after they forget the Silence. We got a video of one of them saying that we should kill them all if we were smart. We broadcasted it to the whole world in the middle of the moonwalk video." He said.

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's actually quite brilliant." She said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I have my moments." He said thoughtfully before shaking his head. "My point is that it took so many of us to do this. We had the help of the United States Government… and Neil Armstrong's foot."

Rose sighed angrily and turned to the Doctor, throwing her backpack on the ground.

"If it were me, if my death were predicted, you would move heaven and earth, you would burn up a sun, you would jump through however many dimensions it takes to save me. You would do that to save any of us." Rose said, gesturing around to the audience that gathered to watch their confrontation.

Amy, Rory, River, and Jack were trying to be secretive about it but they were very obviously listening in.

"Yes I would. But that's only because…" he began.

"No Doctor, you don't get any buts. You would do it for me so why does it surprise you that I would do it for you?" she asked, walking up and putting both of her hands on his cheeks.

He looked down and put his hands over hers.

"I don't want you to get yourself killed." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't think of a better way of dying, than to die be protecting the man that I love. But better than that, the TARDIS loves you too and you know that the TARDIS is inside of me. She will protect me in the interest of protecting you." Rose said with a grin.

"And you. She loves you too, Rose." He said.

Rose bit her lip, looking at him with guarded eyes.

_I love you_. Her voice echoed in his head.

He closed his eyes and sighed, having forgotten what it was like to share a telepathic connection with someone. He hadn't had that since Gallifrey was destroyed.

_Rose Tyler, you magnificent, beautiful woman. I am so sorry that this is the first time that I've been able to say this but I will say it every day for the rest of your life if you please. I love you._ He sent back to her.

Her grin widened and she kissed him softly and sweetly. It lingered for a few moments, just their lips touching as both of them projected all the love that they could towards each other.

"I'll see you soon." She said, backing away and picking up her backpack.

They followed her as she walked to the console. She pressed her hand to it in what everyone thought was a goodbye to the TARDIS.

_I need that video._ She said to the old girl.

Rose discreetly grabbed the disc that came out and put it in her pocket before turning to everyone.

"Goodbye, see you soon. I'm going to save the world." She said with a wave of her hand.

"The world? I thought you were going to save the Doctor." Jack said, grinning at her.

"Oh Jack you know that without the Doctor the world wouldn't be spinning anymore. I am saving the world by saving him. So I'd better get a vacation after this." she said, narrowing her eyes at the Doctor. "And I don't want one of your, 'oops we ended up on the wrong planet but let's go have an adventure on this strange planet that I don't know anything about. Oh I'm sorry Rose did you get kidnapped by the evil aliens? Well that's part of the job I guess, let me come save you'." Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

"Has that happened before?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Yes." Every other voice in the room said.

He shrugged and winked at Rose. She turned to the door and sighed.

"Wait we're in the middle of space. Let me take you somewhere." The Doctor said.

Rose laughed and turned back to him.

"I have the TARDIS in me. She'll take me where I want to go." she said with a grin, confusing everyone else in the room.

"Allons-y." she said, grinning at the man she loved.

He grinned back, unable to help himself with the cheeky little grin she had on her face.

"Geronimo." He replied, sending her a telepathic rush of love one last time before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a shower of golden light.

"What?" all five voices in the room exclaimed.

* * *

_The woman and the man walking through the lobby of the upscale London hotel were squeezing through the many people crowding in the large room for a mere glimpse at the Prime Minister._

_"So do you have a personal meeting with Mr. Saxon or is it business related? It's rather strange for him to take a meeting at a benefit." the woman said with a smile._

"_Yeah it's both." The man said, looking around with narrowed eyes._

_He'd been acting strange ever since she met him at the street, glancing around at everything with suspicious eyes. She was told that he was a VIP and that she was to treat him almost better than the Prime Minister himself._

_"Are you his secretary?" the man asked._

"_Oh no, I'm just an intern. His assistant is doing much more important things. Not that you're not important sir, but I don't think that his assistant ever leaves his side." The young woman said quickly, her eyes widening as she continued to speak._

"_Oh, what's her name?" he asked._

"_Who?" the intern asked, confused at whom they were talking about if not the Prime Minister._

"_His assistant." He said._

"_We just call her Miss Läkare." The intern said, confused at why he was more interested in the Prime Minster's assistant than he was in Mr. Saxon himself. (**Pronounced lay-kar-a, the meaning will be explained)**_

_The man nodded as they arrived at the door to the ballroom.  
_

"_If you wait here, I'll go find his assistant and have her bring you to him." she said before disappearing into the crowded room._

_In reality, she was instructed to bring him all the way to Mr. Saxon's side but the man was scaring her a bit with his shifty body language and hostile questions. She caught sight of the Prime Minister with his wife on one side and his assistant on the other, both laughing at a particular piece of wisdom he was sharing._

"_Excuse me, Miss Läkare. The man who is meeting the Prime Minister is here. I left him at the door. He's acting a bit strange so I wanted to make sure that he's actually meeting Mr. Saxon and not an assassin or anything." The intern said nervously._

"_What's his name?" the blonde woman asked, smiling at the girl._

"_Mr. Tyler? Mr. Pete Tyler." The woman's eyes showed no recognition and she turned to whisper something in the Minister's ear._

_His eyes lit up with recognition and then narrowed at the intern dangerously. At the flash of anger in his eyes, she took a hesitant step back._

"_Yes, I'm expecting him. Lucy, Mr. Tyler is at the door of the ballroom. Apparently my instructions for him to be brought straight to me were not followed." He said, glaring at her as his wife walked off._

"_I'm sorry sir, he was acting strangely." The intern stammered, her heart pounding loudly._

_She'd heard the horror stories of those who crossed the man in charge. They were urban legends but they were treated as absolute truth._

"_It's all right. You can go off and enjoy the party." Miss Läkare said, smiling warmly at her before turning to give the man a warning glance._

_The intern glanced back at them as she withdrew. If the Prime Minister weren't married, she would guess that the assistant and the Prime Minister were together. Miss Läkare's hand was laid on his arm and his hand was on her peach fabric covered hip. Her lips were right at his ear and his other hand was playing with a loose lock of her hair. She immediately noticed that both of their hands were drumming out the same beat as if their minds were in synch._

_She turned to watch them, interested in their exchange. When the Prime Minister reached out and twisted the little diamond on her necklace, she finally saw a break in the friendly demeanor. The woman's eyes narrowed and flashed a strange golden color. Her mouth curled into a disgusted scowl before it went away and her eyes were shining happily and her lips were curved into a pleasant smile. If the intern didn't have the angry look burned into memory, she almost thought that she could have imagined it._

_When she turned to walk away, she saw Lucy Saxon heading towards her husband conversing with Pete Tyler from earlier. The man still looked just as suspicious and unhappy. When they arrived at the Prime Minister and his assistant, they stood there for a moment, Lucy staring at her husband's hands on his assistant and hers on him. She cleared her throat and they turned. The man next to her gasped, horrified, making both Lucy and the Prime Minister smirk at his reaction._

_"Mr. Tyler. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, throwing his arm around the man's shoulders._

_He was about to throw off the man's arm and choke him to death when the other woman's voice rang out._

_"I am so sorry, Mr. Saxon. I did not know that you had a meeting tonight. I would have met the man at the door." The blonde assistant said, smiling pleasantly at the redheaded man._

"_I know you would have, sweetheart. You are just the most amazing assistant. Mr. Tyler. I don't think you've been introduced. This is my assistant, Lilly Läkare." He said._

"_Pleasure to meet you." 'Lilly' said, holding out her hand._

_He stared at it and then lifted his eyes to meet her confused ones._

"_Rose." He whispered._

_She shook her head, smiling slightly._

_"No my name is Lilly. It has been all my life." she said, laughing as she dropped her arm._

"_No, your name is Rose. What have you done to her?" he demanded, dropping all pretense of politeness when he turned to glare at the Prime Minister._

"_Lilly, I'm sure that you don't know this but Mr. Tyler is the leader of the rebels that dare to question my authority. He didn't know that I would know exactly who he is. After all, Pete Tyler pretends to be a good citizen of London when, in fact, he's doing everything in his power to bring me down." He said with a pleasant smile._

_Lilly's smile fell and she stared at Pete._

"_Well, sir, why aren't you having him arrested?" she asked simply, nonchalant as anyone could be._

_Pete gaped at her._

"_I am doing something so much worse, Miss Läkare." He said, smiling widely at this point._

"_What is that?" Lilly asked, looking confused._

"_It's already done, sweetheart." The Prime Minister shrugged, turning to signal to two guards._

"_Why don't you make sure he gets escorted out, Lilly? I'll arrest him another day. We're celebrating right now." He said, sipping at glass of champagne._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucy asked, glancing between her husband's assistant and the redheaded man._

"_Yes, I am." He said, leaving no room for argument._

_Lilly followed the guard as they escorted Pete Tyler out. He was being surprisingly quiet about it, not fighting them at all. When they reached the door of the hotel, she caught his arm before he walked out._

"_If I were you, Mr. Tyler, I would not approach the Prime Minister again. He might not be so lenient next time. You're lucky that he's in a celebratory mood. If it were up to me you'd be in prison so quickly that you wouldn't even know what happened." She said loudly with a mocking smile so that the guards would hear her._

_They were distracted by her harsh words so they didn't see the little piece of paper that was slipped into the hand of her father. After a meaningful look, she turned to walk back into the party._

"_Miss Läkare? Your last name is strange, what does it mean?" he asked._

_She turned and smirked, her eyes sparkling and he finally saw his Rose in her._

"_It's Swedish for doctor." She said simply, winking at him before walking off._

* * *

When Rose set out to find those behind the Doctor's death, she never anticipated ending up in a large alien library for an entire month. Yet she was reading anything and everything that she could find on the Silence, Melody Pond/River Song, and the connection between them. When she wasn't reading about them, she was amusing herself with the many books written about the Doctor and his many adventures and misadventures. Any mention of the Master sent a cold chill down her spine and she skipped over those parts.

Finally, when she was sure that her mind couldn't possibly be crammed with any more information, she set off. The first place that she went was the crypt where the heads of the Order of the Headless Monks were kept. It thoroughly creeped her out to see all of the many skulls lined on the walls turning to look at her. When she finally reached the last room, she sighed and opened one of the boxes. The blue head inside of was perfectly still for a few moments until his eyes popped open.

"Well I never imagined that I would see a pretty blonde in this dirty old place. Please, make yourself comfortable." He said, smiling at her.

His smile disappeared when the barrel of a sonic blaster was pressed between his eyes.

"I don't have time, I am on a sort of mission. I need to find the Silence and Madame Kovarian. Any ideas where they could be?" Rose asked, kneeling down to look at him without removing her gun.

"I don't know if a sonic blaster can kill me." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know either. But I do know that even if it doesn't, it'll hurt like a bitch. And that's satisfying enough for me. Madame Kovarian. Silence. Now." She said.

"Let me guess, you are looking to prevent the death of a certain Doctor." He said, smirking at her.

The answering hum of the gun as she started it up caused him to sigh.

"I can't tell you where they are. As you can see, my information might have dried up ever since I became a head in a cave. But I can tell you of someone that might know." He said.

"Who?" she demanded, her cold dark eyes leaving no room for trickery.

"You'll have to go to New Earth. There is a patient in the hospital there. He'll probably be able to help you." he said, tired of the threatening presence of the angry blonde.

"Who is it?" she repeated, tired of the games.

"The Face of Boe." He said simply.

She stared at him for a moment before withdrawing her gun and putting in its holster.

"If this is a trick, you can be sure that I will come back and shoot you." she threatened.

"It's a fixed point in time. What are you going to do if you can't save him?" he asked.

"I'm going to make damn sure the whole world knows that if the Doctor dies, each and every one of his enemies will as well. I bet that'll make them want to help me." she said simply, her footsteps echoing through the crypt as she walked away.

"Well then, sweetheart, the reputation of the Bad Wolf is going to be as well known as the one of the Doctor. I suppose that you two really do belong together." He chuckled before closing his eyes again.

* * *

_Pete Tyler was impatient. He was worried that maybe someone had seen his daughter passing him the note. But when he saw her appear in the alleyway behind the hotel, he sighed with relief. She walked up to him, pressing a finger to her lips._

"_I was only able to slip away for a moment." She whispered._

"_What is going on? I came here to demand that he give you back but… I never expected you to be working for him." he said._

_"It's not willing. He thinks I'm brainwashed but I am far too stubborn for that. Hence my new name. How's Mum? And Tony?" she asked, hugging her father tightly._

"_They're good, perfectly safe. I had them sent to Norway for their safety. That's where Torchwood has set up their headquarters. On Bad Wolf Bay, actually. We… we buried John there." he said._

"_Good, he deserved a good burial. Dad I can't leave. I know that's what you want me to do but I am here to find a chink in his armor. If I can figure out something, anything, then everything will have been worth it. If I can figure out a way to bring him down then everything will be worth it." she said, trying to convince both him and herself._

"_What do you mean, everything will be worth it? Rose what has he done to you?" he asked._

_She smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

"_I love you, Dad. Now get yourself to safety. I'll see you." she murmured before turning and running off._

* * *

When Rose arrived on New Earth very close to the spot that TARDIS landed so long ago on her first visit to the planet, she took a moment before she ran to the hospital. She sat down on the grass and threaded it through her fingers, relishing in the fantastic smell.

"_New new Doctor."_ She smiled at the memory of her silly, hyper, big haired Doctor.

After a few minutes, she sighed and looked over at the looming hospital. She finally got the urge to do what she came to the planet to do and Rose stood up, walking to the hospital. She smiled when she saw that the cat nuns were still running the place.

"Who are you here to see?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

"The Face of Boe?" she asked.

"Oh that's very good. He doesn't get many visitors ever since he came back. It wasn't long after the fiasco with the… experiments. But the hospital has worked hard on reforming our image ever since then. Fortunately we were able to keep all of the formulas for the cures that came from the experiments." The receptionist whispered as if she were telling a dirty secret.

Rose screwed up her eyebrows.

"How long ago was that?" She asked, remembering the last time that they were there.

It felt like so long ago.

"Only about a year." The receptionist shrugged, handing her a visitor's badge before gesturing to the elevator.

"Is there any way that I can skip the decontamination shower?" she grumbled, climbing into the elevator slowly, wincing when the antiseptic rained down on her.

When it was over, she stepped out onto the familiar ward. She instantly walked past everyone and to the familiar Face of Boe. His eyes opened as she stepped up to the large glass case.

_Rose Tyler. I knew you would visit. I wish that it was under less solemn circumstances._ His voice echoed in her head.

"As do I. If you knew I was coming, you have to know why I'm here." She said, sitting on a stool next to him.

_I do. And I do not like to disappoint you, but I do not have the information that you seek._

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

_However, I can point you in the right direction._ An image flashed through her mind.

She knew what it was immediately and she grinned widely.

"Thank you." she breathed, standing up and looking into the Face of Boe's eyes.

She squinted her own and bent down to look deep into him.

"You are him, aren't you?" she asked.

_Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf. Thank you for the gift you gave me. I saw things and gained wisdom that very few get to have._ He said in her mind.

She smiled and touched the glass with her hand.

"All that wisdom blocked out your need to flirt, did it?" she asked, grinning cheekily

"Oh don't let him fool you. I still hear the Face of Boe making jokes that would make a sailor blush." A nurse said, smiling fondly at him and Rose.

"Of course you do." Rose said, shaking her head before walking off.

As soon as she was in the elevator, she closed her eyes and let the golden light take over her. When the elevator hit the bottom floor, no one was inside.

* * *

"Intruder! Explain! Explain!" the voices rang out all around her.

"Shut up!" she roared, glaring around at them.

"Who are you?" one Dalek demanded, gliding forward to look her up and down.

She turned and her blonde hair whipped around her head as her eyes glowed gold. The Dalek immediately dissolved into golden particles.

"I said, shut up. I need information and I've been told that you know of the Silence." She said, looking around at the now silent Daleks.

"The Silence are our enemies. We will exterminate them." The lead Dalek said.

"Oh everyone is your enemy." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You are our enemy." The Dalek said, pointing its weapon at her.

"If you even dare, I will dissolve this whole damn ship." She threatened.

"You would kill yourself."

She laughed coldly, walking up to the Dalek and glaring at it.

"Do you remember Satellite Five?" she asked.

"Our Emperor was destroyed." The Dalek said.

"Who do you think did that?" she asked.

"The Doctor."

"Wrong. The Doctor stood idly by while the Bad Wolf reduced the entire Dalek fleet to little particles floating in space." She said.

"Who is the Bad Wolf?" he demanded.

"I am the Bad Wolf." She replied.

"Exterminate! Exterminate the Bad Wolf!" the Dalek demanded.

She easily blocked all of the lasers that came her way.

"I am the Bad Wolf. You cannot kill me. You are small compared to my power. I am the Bad Wolf and I protect the Oncoming Storm. Repeat after me. The Bad Wolf protects the Oncoming Storm." She said, glaring around at them.

"The Bad Wolf protects the Oncoming Storm." She smiled, satisfied, and the Daleks' voices repeated her declaration.

"Now spread that around the entire world. The Bad Wolf protects the Oncoming Storm and she will kill whomsoever decides to lay a hand on him. The Silence dared to threaten my Doctor and for that they will die. If you are smart, you will tell me where to locate the Silence and their flunky, Madame Kovarian." She said, staring at the leader again.

"They are on earth." He said instantly.

"Where?" she growled, bending down.

"They are waiting for the Doctor's killer. Waiting for the right moment. The Impossible Astronaut." The Dalek said.

"River." She whispered, shaking her head and straightening out of her crouch.

"Know this, if the Doctor dies, I will seek out every single enemy of his and destroy them all. That includes you." she said, tossing a disk on the floor.

"Broadcast this to every single planet in the universe. I want the Silence wiped out." she said.

"The Silence cannot be killed. They are everywhere." The Dalek said.

"Just broadcast it. Or I will return." She said threateningly before disappearing.

* * *

The first thing she heard, standing in the hallway of some sort of school, was a woman's voice speaking.

"It's a story." It was River's voice, inside a dark room.

"And this is where it begins." Another woman said.

She slammed the door open and pulled out two sonic blasters. A woman with a strange silver eyepatch was leaning over River, who was in a graduation gown. Two mouthless alien creatures were standing behind her. They hissed at Rose and she narrowed her eyes.

"You must be the Silence." She said with a grin before firing the guns in their direction.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there! Must have a cliffhanger sometimes. Next chapter we see Rose dealing with Madame Kovarian and dealing with the Master in her past. Review please! By the way Rose's outfits are on my profile.**


	7. Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to meg394, The Alternative Source, BaDWolF89, MyrninsBitch, MaddAlice, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, and BananaDaquiriTimeLord for reviewing my last chapter. I appreciated it greatly. I would give you all a kiss (on the cheek) if I could. Better yet, I would have the Doctor give you a kiss if I could (not on the cheek). Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Not – Cheyenne Marie Mizec**

"Who are you?" the younger River Song demanded as Rose forced the eye patch woman into a chair.

"I could ask the same thing, I have no idea who you are." The woman said in a smooth voice, not sounding at all alarmed by the situation.

"Someone who is very angry." Rose snapped, tying her hands behind the chair with a rope that was on one of the bookshelves.

"Tell me who you are." River demanded, watching with wide eyes as Rose yanked the eye patch off of the woman and smashed it with her heel.

"River Song I swear if you do not shut up I will tie you up too." Rose said, turning to her with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know my name?" the curly haired, infuriating woman asked immediately.

Rose rolled her eyes and automatically turned to point a gun at the woman. She felt her body waver and she knew that the long hours and dangerous lack of sleep of the past few months was catching up with her. She shook her head and ignored it.

"You are River Song otherwise known as Melody Pond, daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams who are companions of the Doctor. The Silence and Madame Kovarian, who I am guessing is this woman, kidnapped you. You were bred to kill the Doctor but, for unknown reasons, chose to save him at the last moment as he was on the brink of death by your hands… or lips, I suppose. And you are very lucky you saved him or it would be you right beside that woman tied to your own damn chair. I've done my research, Miss Song." Rose said, putting her gun back in the holster and turning back to Madame Kovarian.

"Now for you. I have been looking for you." she said.

"It seems that you've found me, so can I ask what you are going to do with me?" Kovarian asked, keeping a smirk on her face.

It was Rose's turn to smirk.

"I'm going to let you watch." She said simply before grabbing the chair and closing her eyes.

She grinned when she heard the painful scream from Madame Kovarian. Apparently her teleportation was not as bearable for a simple human.

* * *

_Sneaking into the office early was not easy. But Rose finally managed to get past the guards, who were highly suspicious of her, with a few smiles and flighty excuses. When she got to a computer, she instantly began typing, trying to find anything that could help her in her search for information. The important things, of course, were heavily classified and protected. But she hadn't been simply filing papers and setting up meetings for the Master in the past few months. She'd been watching everything. She had his password memorized, which wasn't easy as it was long and complicated. He thought he was clever, making her turn her back every time he typed it in._

_But it took one time, one careless moment in which he didn't narrow his eyes at her and make her turn around. That was all that she needed. He tapped out the password in the same beat as the drums that now echoed in her own head. A side effect of him being in her mind so much torturing her. They weren't in her head constantly as they were for him. It was only when she was near him. She quickly typed in the password and grinned when it worked. She began searching for anything to do with the Master. Under the name Saxon, Koschei, Master, Harold. Finally hidden beneath all of the fake documents and historical records, she found it._

_Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. How was it possible?_

"_Well well well, look who's been a very bad girl." the voice rose up from behind her._

_She turned slowly and smiled at the Master, who was standing there with two guards with him._

"_Did you really think that I was that easy to brainwash? I am a Tyler, stubbornness is written into my DNA." She said, walking forward with a big smile._

"_Well it looks like I'm going to have to torture that out of you as well." he said._

_Rose laughed and shrugged, walking all the way up to him. Her lips were finally at his ear and she inhaled sharply._

"_I know your secret." She whispered before yanking the gun out of her purse and quickly shooting both of the guards._

_Then she pointed the gun at him._

_"Where did you get a gun?" he demanded, looking a little angry._

_"What can I say? I'm a paranoid person. Maybe you shouldn't have been so confident in your mind altering abilities. Allowing me to have my own apartment and a certain degree of freedom was dangerous, Mr. Saxon." She said._

"_I was having you followed all of the time." he shot back._

_Both of them were circling each other._

"_No more talking about me. Let's talk about you, Koschei." She said with a cocky grin._

_"What did you just say?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly._

"_What is the last thing you remember? Because according to your records, you should be in a timelock." Rose pressed, watching for a reaction._

_He stared at her, as if unable to process the question._

"_Go ahead, look at the computer. I doubt you've ever seen these files. I suppose that the urge to look yourself up was removed from your mind." She said._

_His eyes flashed to the computer and back to her._

"_What are you playing at?" he demanded._

_"What I don't understand is how you retained your telepathic abilities. You shouldn't have been able to do that. I suppose I'll have to find out who's controlling you to figure out how that happened." Rose wondered, her gun still pointed at the Master._

_"What are you talking about? No one is controlling me!" he yelled, his face turning slightly red._

"_Look at the computer. Prove me wrong." She said, backing towards the door._

_He finally took the bait and whirled around, bending over and staring at the computer. As she walked unimpeded through the halls of 10 Downing Street, his enraged shouts reached her ears and made her smile even wider, if that were possible._

* * *

When they landed in the TARDIS, she looked around to see everyone still standing exactly where she left them, all staring at the spot with shocked expressions.

"What?" they all shouted, looking even more surprised.

"So I didn't miss much." She said, smiling at all of them. "Everyone, I assume you, unfortunately, have met the acquaintance of this woman."

Everyone except Jack looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Jack this is Madame Kovarian. The woman behind the death of the Doctor and the kidnapping of one Melody Pond/River Song." Rose said.

"Oh so you're an evil bitch?" he asked, grinning as he leaned against the TARDIS console.

"Why did you bring her here?" the Doctor asked, walking up to Rose and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Now this is interesting, I thought for sure that the Doctor was River's. That's why we chose her to kill him. Not only is she the daughter of two of his companions, but she's his lover. Maybe we chose wrong." Kovarian said, staring at Rose and the Doctor.

"Shut it." Rose said threateningly, her fingers trailing over the guns still holstered at her hips.

"You have guns?" the Doctor asked, shocked.

"How long has it been for you?" River asked, stepping forward and purposefully looking away from the tied up woman.

"A few months. Most of it researching." Rose answered, staring at the woman.

"I remember, I remember you coming in and dragging Madame Kovarian out. I was so confused when you just disappeared. But I didn't remember that before." River said, confused.

"She's changing our timelines." The Doctor said, sounding worried.

"Oh calm down. I'm not going to destroy the universe." Rose said.

"You don't know that. It's a very easy thing to do." He said softly.

"I refuse to believe that I came back only to destroy everything. I am changing things, yes, but I'm doing it in the interest of the universe. It can't survive without you and everyone knows it." she said, walking up to the console and laying her hand on it.

"I'm a little tired, old girl. Think you can take me to the Daleks?" she whispered, feeling the exhaustion in her body.

She'd hardly gotten any rest in the last few months. It was easy to forget things such as sleep when she was so busy with her research.

"The Daleks?" the Doctor demanded, sounding horrified and a little angry.

He ran to the console to try to stop it as they began to dematerialize.

"Why are you taking us to the Daleks?" he demanded, rounding on her.

"It's ok, everyone can stay in the TARDIS. I just need to tell them to do one thing and then we can leave." She said, walking to the door, trying to fight against the tiredness threatening to overtake her.

Rose knew that it was the TARDIS telling her that she needed rest but she didn't want to listen. There wasn't enough time for rest. She would rest when the Doctor's life was saved. When they landed, she pulled the door open and stepped out to look at the Daleks.

"Bad Wolf!" they all chorused.

"Can I get some hush?" she demanded, pushing the exhaustion away for a moment.

"Why have you returned?" a Dalek asked.

She raised her eyebrow at it.

"I want you to send that video out now. To every planet, every civilization, every single being that has ever and will ever exist. You are geniuses, it is like child's play to you. So do it. Now. While I am watching." She said, staring around at them.

"The Bad Wolf wishes to exterminate the Silence. The Daleks will obey the Bad Wolf." The leader said.

"Good boy." She said with a smile.

"Rose… what are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

She watched as the leader went over to a console and slid the disc that she gave it into it. Then the video flashed up on the screen.

"Sending to all civilizations. The message of the Bad Wolf." The leader said, turning to her.

Suddenly, the tiredness that she'd been pushing away flooded her mind and she felt her vision blackening.

"I'm saving you." she murmured, her eyes sliding closed of their own accord.

The last thing she felt before she slid into the awaiting darkness was the Doctor's arms wrapping around her and keeping her from hitting the ground.

* * *

_Rose was surprised at how easy it was to get out of London once she left Downing Street. It was really easy for her to get away from her captors. Almost too easy, as if they wanted her to escape. She kept looking over her shoulder as she went to the airport. Luckily, she had a passport under the name Lilly Lakare so she was able to book a flight on that. She didn't care if the Master knew she was going to Norway. He was going to have a hard time finding her where she was going._

_As she sat on the plane, she mentally took stock of all of the many scars now riddling her body, physical, emotional, and mental. She shook it off and tried not to think of it again. But when she turned to look out the window at the fluffy clouds, tears streamed down her face. It was partly devastation over the horrible torture she experienced and partly relief that she'd managed to get away from the Master. When she landed in Norway, she didn't hesitate to get a rental car and drive all the way to Bad Wolf Bay. It was a long trip but she was ok with it._

_Of course she was tired but her mind was kept alert by the information running through it. The information about the Master. When she got to the Bay, an entire day had gone by since her escape from London. She slammed on her brakes and pulled the key out of the ignition, not bothering to take it with her as she climbed out of the car and ran down the beach, trying not to get overcome with emotion at the last time she was on the sand. It was drizzling slightly. At first she thought that maybe she heard her father wrong. There was no sign of a facility._

_But then she saw the small roped off area. She walked to it slowly and saw three stones there. Two of them bore names that she didn't know but the third she knew very well. She let out a sob as she kneeled on his grave. John Smith. Beloved by many. Hated by many more. Saved the universe. She laughed, knowing that her mother had something to do with the gravestone._

_"Rose?" a voice screeched from behind her._

_She stood and turned to see the very same blonde woman running towards her with a small group of people following her. Before she knew it, Rose was gathered in her wailing mother's arms and the life was very nearly squeezed out of her._

"_I'm ok, Mum. I'm ok. I'm here." She whispered, patting her mother's back as the tears continued to run down her face._

_Her father was next, embracing her not quite as tightly._

"We can catch up later but for now I have important evidence for Torchwood." She said, smiling at them and walking with them as they went to an underground entrance.

"What is it, Rose?" Pete asked.

"_It's the Master. He's… well he isn't exactly the Master." She said._

"_What does that mean?" Jackie demanded._

_Rose turned and grinned widely._

"_He's being controlled by something else, and I know exactly what that something is."_

* * *

From the doorway of the TARDIS, Amy, Rory and Jack watched the scene unfold before them. River was behind them watching Madame Kovarian closely. The Doctor was supporting Rose as she'd passed out only moments before.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" Jack asked, walking forward to help him hold her up.

"All the time travel she's done, it has drained her body of energy. She has to have been feeling exhausted for a while." he said.

"The Doctor!" a Dalek said, all of them facing the TARDIS and its inhabitants.

"Oh, yes I forgot. Hello." He said, transferring Rose to Jack's arms.

"Take her to the medical bay. I'll come and check on her." he said.

Jack nodded and turned to walk back into the TARDIS.

"The Doctor will save us! Save us from the Bad Wolf!" they all said at once.

"What from her? What did she threaten you with?" he asked, confused.

"She is the protector of the Oncoming Storm." The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS, an indescribable look in his eyes.

Amy and Rory felt a little uneasy when his gaze fell on them.

"Go." he said simply.

His tone left no room for argument. He turned back to the Daleks when they were gone.

"I will leave you here alive. But if you come after anyone, human or otherwise, and try to take over them, I cannot promise your lives to you once again." He said, turning and stomping into the TARDIS.

When he got in there, he shouted a River to fly the TARDIS into the void before making his way back to the medical bay.

"What's got into him?" Amy grumbled.

"She released the video of the Silence to the entire world." River said.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"That means, at this moment, genocide is happening by peoples of every race, human or otherwise. And the Doctor's precious Wolf is the cause of it." Madame Kovarian said simply.

Amy and Rory looked at each other with wide eyes before rushing back to the medical bay. They came upon a horrifying scene. The Doctor was glaring down at Rose.

"What did you do?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Doctor she's sleeping. She can't hear you." Jack said, standing behind him with wide eyes.

"She can hear me! What the hell did you do, Rose Tyler?" he shouted, slamming his hands down on the bed that she was sleeping on.

She suddenly jerked awake and her hand was on his cheek, golden light emitting from her trembling fingertips.

"I saved your life." she said simply.

Then suddenly her back arched and she screamed, the lights flickering in the room. Another sound roared through their ears, as if the TARDIS itself was screaming along with Rose. Then suddenly everything went black and it was silent. Everything was silent.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice screamed out, chilling everyone to the bone as it echoed through the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I know that was short! I just thought that was a good place to stop it. Review please!**


	8. A Drop In the OceanSpinning Into Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to The Alternative Source, MyrninsBitch, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, meg394, MaddAlice, keytreevangumpull, henrylover94, and Angel-sama for reviewing my last chapter. Sorry, again, about the cliffhanger.**

**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated. Lots and lots of schoolwork.**

* * *

**A Drop In the Ocean – Ron Pope**

**Spinning Into Place – Younger Brother (very last scene)**

As soon as the screaming ended, the lights flickered on again. Everyone gasped and backed away from the table. Rose was sitting on the table staring straight ahead. Golden light surrounded her and her hair was floating creepily in the air as if she was surrounded by a light breeze. Her eyes were fully gold, not showing an inch of white.

"Doctor." She said in a strange voice.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked hesitantly, approaching the table.

"Rose is recovering from all of her time travel. I will heal her." the strange voice said.

"Bad Wolf." He sighed, putting two hands on the table.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

He held up his hand for silence as he pulled out his screwdriver and scanned her, shaking his head.

"It was you that killed the Silence, it was you who signed their death sentence."

"The Bad Wolf will protect the Oncoming Storm through all things." she said.

"I didn't ask for you protection!" he roared, launching forward and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"And I did not ask for yours yet you still give it to me willingly." She said simply, still staring straight ahead.

"What do you want? Why have you continued to take over her body?" he asked.

"Rose knows that the time is coming for her to act. She knows that she must do irreparable damage to herself and the silent man. The lost Time Lord." Bad Wolf said in a monotone voice.

"Is she talking about you?" Jack asked.

"She couldn't possible be talking about anyone else." the Doctor said, turning her face to look into her eyes.

Suddenly her hands went to his head and he shouted loudly as thousands of images flooded his mind. Screaming. Pain. Begging. Torture. Death. Defiance. Victory. Love. Jack and Rory launched forward, playing a game of tug of war as they tried to wrench the Doctor away from her. His shouts got louder and more pained as the images continued. Suddenly the Bad Wolf let him go and he stumbled backwards into their arms.

"What was that?" he breathed, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She just stared down at him, the golden light slowly fading from her eyes.

"Rose knows. She knows what she must do and you cannot stop her or everything will be lost and you will not see Rose Tyler again." the Bad Wolf said before her eyes closed.

It happened quickly, she slumped forward and slid off of the table, the Doctor shooting forward to catch her before she hit the ground. Her eyes opened slightly and he sighed with relief when he saw the dark brown pools staring up at him.

"What happened?" Rose sighed, clutching at him.

"I'm not quite so sure." He said, avoiding her question.

She inhaled sharply and used him to help her stand up, holding onto him as her body was a bit weak.

"I think that all of the time travel took it out of me. I needed a bit of rest. I feel as though I've been sleeping for years though. How does that work?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled slightly, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't know." He said.

Rose smiled for a moment before it fell and pain flashed through her eyes.

"You know now." She murmured.

"Know what?" the Doctor asked, trying to remain oblivious.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes." He sighed, giving in.

"I've been so afraid to tell you. I've been terrified of what you would do with the information. I had many different situations run through my head. You would be angry and me and kick me out of the TARDIS. You would try to find the Master and kill him several times over. You would retreat into your room and brood for months." She ranted, turning away from him and running her fingers through her hair.

"None of those. I just wish you'd told me." he said softly.

She turned to face him, her eyes full of pain.

"How was I supposed to just tell you Doctor? Hello nice to see you, nice new face. By the way, I was held and tortured for a full year by your former enemy because I was connected to you in the world that you dropped me off in with a dying clone of yours? Was I just supposed to walk into the TARDIS and show you this? Was I supposed to watch you blame yourself for something that was never your fault?" Rose demanded, her voice thick with tears as she whirled around and lifted her shirt, showing the scars that spelled out her torturer's name.

He winced painfully as Jack and Rory gasped. Amy ran around the table and her hands clapped to her mouth.

"Rose." He whispered, almost whimpered.

There was such pain in his voice that she felt the tears finally break through and a sob slipped out of her mouth. Her hands dropped and she collapsed to her knees, burying her face in her hands. The Doctor was frozen; he didn't know what to do. How was it possible that the Master reached her there? He was supposed to be in a time lock with the rest of the Time Lords.

"Doctor she needs you." Amy whispered, shoving him forward.

He bent down slowly and gathered her into his arms.

"Come on." he whispered, picking her up and carrying her out of the room as she wailed into his chest.

"Take care of her, Doc." Jack said, holding Amy and Rory back from following him.

"Let us know if you need anything." Amy called.

* * *

When they got to his room, she slowly laid Rose on the bed and started to pull away.

"No." she whimpered, her hands grasping at his tweed jacket.

"Rose I was just going to get you some water." The Doctor said softly, trying to ease himself out of her grip.

"No." she said again, this time more forceful as she pulled him onto the bed.

Her lips were on his before he knew it. Surprised for a moment, he didn't respond right away. But then he pulled her closer to him, rolling them so that she was straddling his waist and her chest was pressed against his. Her lips slipped from his and began to kiss along his jaw.

"Not your fault." She whispered in his ear before pressing a little kiss to his earlobe.

"Rose." He sighed as her fingers made quick work of his bow tie, flinging it across the room.

"Love you." she murmured as she undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off with ease along with his jacket, throwing those in the same direction of the tie.

He began to protest until he felt her warm hands running over his toned torso. When she pressed a kiss at the hollow of his throat, all thoughts of stopping her flew from his head into the void, never to be thought of again. As if something had taken over his body, he leaned up and pulled off of her jacket and shirt, capturing her lips once more after they were thrown across the room.

As his hands roamed her torso and his lips caressed her throat, she let out a soft, content sigh. When he nipped a particularly sensitive spot, her fingers dug into his back where her hands were stroking softly. It made him even more heated as he brought his head back up and attacked her lips once more. Before knew it, his fingers were fumbling with the clasp of her brassiere. He growled into her mouth as he continually failed to open it. She laughed and reached back, pushing his hands away before easily sliding it open.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Rose buried her face in his neck, her body shaking with laughter as he growled loudly at the figure in the doorway. His arms wrapped protectively around her bare back as if to protect her from being seen.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, clapping a hand over his eyes and stumbling backwards.

"Rory!" he shouted, gesturing for him to close the door.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor but we've still got a problem. We're still on the Dalek ship and they are very eager to kick us out. Also, I think that River is about to kill Madame Kovarian." He said, gesturing towards the console room.

"Let her!" Rose called out, her voice muffled as she was pressing her lips against his bare shoulder.

"Um…" Rory mumbled, unsure of what to do.

"Ah Rory!" the Doctor groaned, letting his head fall on Rose's shoulder.

"You should go." she whispered, lifting her head and running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't wanna." He grumbled, shaking his head like a child.

Rose lifted his head and kissed him.

"Go deal with the mess I've made and then I'll reward you greatly." She said with sparkling eyes, all trace of devastation gone.

She looked happy and that made him happy. But his eyes slid past her and he glared at Rory before picking up a blanket and wrapping it around Rose's shoulders, allowing her to stand up. When he was redressed, he stomped out of the room cursing the Daleks and River and Rory and even Amy for good measure the whole way.

"Sorry Rose." Rory said, his hand still covering his eyes.

"It's all right, Rory. But it would probably be a good idea to make sure he doesn't blow up the entire Dalek fleet." Rose said, shutting the door as he walked off.

When she walked to her clothing, she sighed when she picked up her shirt. She must not have been paying much attention because her shirt was torn in two. She couldn't very well just put on the jacket. She pulled her bra back on and went to his closet, pulling out the first button down shirt she could find. As Rose slipped it on, she inhaled and smiled slightly. No matter what regeneration, he still smelled the same other than a few minor changes. Her first doctor had smelled slightly of leather because of the constant presence of his precious leather jacket.

The second doctor had sometimes smelled slightly of bananas and apple grass. This new version of her Doctor smelled fresh, like a forest or a field. It was hard to explain but it was a very good smell. As she buttoned up the shirt, she felt something hit her mind like a wrecking ball and she doubled over.

_You know what you have to do._

"No." she said, shaking her head.

_Find the silent one. The lonely one. He needs your help._

"But he… he is evil." She whispered, shaking her head.

_No, he is scared._

Then it was gone as soon as it came. That was when she heard a scream from the console room. She ran out of the room, as quickly as the heels that she was still wearing would let her, and down the hallway. When she stumbled into the console room, she looked around with wide eyes. Amy and Rory were in the corner with both of their hands over their mouths, tears streaming down their faces. River was facing away from the console with her shoulders shaking violently. Madame Kovarian was still tied up with a vaguely amused look on her face. Jack was kneeling on the ground, slumped over with his hands over his face.

"What happened?" she demanded, terrified that she was unable to see the Doctor.

Everyone looked at her and their hands shakily pointed at the other side of the console. River and Amy's hysterical laughter finally reached her ears and Rory bent over, slapping his knee as he guffawed uncontrollably. Jack was looking like he was torn between keeping his laughter inside and exploding with loud chuckles. She walked to the other side to see the Doctor glaring at everyone with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"The thocked me." he said walking to her to bury his head in her hair.

"What?" she asked, very confused as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You heard that scream?" Amy asked, laughter still thick in her voice.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"That was him squealing like a little girl because his 'sexy girl' shocked him for yelling at you."

Rose smiled and when a giggle escaped from her mouth, he backed away with a betrayed look on his face, his thumb still buried between his lips.

"I'm sorry! But first of all, I didn't know that a grown man, much less a Time Lord, could make that noise. Second of all, you look ridiculous sucking your thumb like a two-year-old. Thirdly…" she turned her head towards the console and patted it.

"… quite right. Thank you." she murmured, nodding as the TARDIS hummed happily.

"You're thupposed tho be on my thide!" the Doctor accused, pointing at her.

"Oh you sound absolutely ridiculous." She said, shaking her head as she ripped his finger out of his mouth and inspecting it.

It was just a little red and bubbled up, not bleeding or broken open at all.

"You're a bit of a baby about pain now, aren't you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I tried to explain to her that I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at the Bad Wolf but that didn't go over well with her either since the Bad Wolf came from her and…" Rose clapped her hand over his mouth to keep him from continuing to blabber on.

"There's one more thing that I have to do. I would have done it if I hadn't gone and exhausted myself. Instead of using my own method of time travel, I'm using yours if you don't mind. Don't worry everyone, you can sit back and relax and enjoy some leisure time because none of you, except Jack, can be involved in this trip." Rose said, looking at all of them as she removed her hand.

"Why not?" four voices demanded.

"Because of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff and paradoxes and big winged things that swallow people." She said, spreading her arms out.

"Rose are you…?" he began.

"I'll explain later. But for now, she has to go." Rose said, pointing to River.

"Why?" River demanded.

"I will explain later." Rose repeated, touching the console.

Suddenly they landed somewhere and the Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

She sighed and pressed her fingers to his temples. His eyes went out of focus as she showed him exactly what was going on.

"That's impossible." he gasped, looking at Madame Kovarian with shock when Rose let go of him.

"What is?" Amy pressed.

"You were never supposed to… Demons Run was… you… calling you a stupid ape would be an insult to stupid apes everywhere!" everyone gasped, shocked to hear the expletive slip from the Doctor's mouth.

Rose was most surprised because she hadn't heard him say that in ages, since his 9th regeneration.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"Right, River off you go." Rose said, pointing to the door.

"Doctor?" River demanded.

"She's right. You have to go." he said, nodding.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because she does." Rose said, opening the doors to the TARDIS and gesturing for her to return to the cell that they landed in.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be back for you." she said, flashing River a smile as she walked out.

"Be sure that you do. I expect an explanation." River said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sure that you won't need one. It'll all occur to you in about… thirty minutes." Rose shrugged.

"How's that?" River asked, confused.

"Because you'll all of the sudden realize that you're not in a prison cell anymore." Rose said with a grin before slamming the door shut and walking to the console again.

"All right here's the deal. When we get to where we're going, all four of us have to stay in the TARDIS. It should be easy enough to keep Madame Kovarian safely where she is but don't be alarmed if she disappears." The Doctor said to Amy and Rory.

"Disappears?" Rory asked.

"Why are we staying?" Amy asked at the same time.

"Meanwhile, Jack and I are going on a little mission. Don't be alarmed if you hear shouting or fighting." Rose said, standing by the Doctor.

"No matter what you hear you must stay in the TARDIS. This can all work as long as everything goes to plan. If not, well then entire universe will slowly implode and Rory, then what would you do?" he asked, pointing at him.

"Take Amy to our room for one last…"

"Ok!" The Doctor exclaimed at the same time that Jack said, "Can I join?"

Rose rolled her eyes and slapped the back of the Captain's head before turning to the Doctor.

"Shall we fly her?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Oh you aren't just going to move her with your mind?" he asked, sounding a bit put off.

"Let's do it like the old days, you darting around like an energizer bunny and me watching you like you're insane." She said with a wink, backing away.

"Let's." he nodded, slamming a lever down and beginning his crazy dance around the console, slamming a hammer on some controls and typing quickly on the typewriter.

When they landed with a thump, Rose rolled her eyes at Rory and Amy before grabbing her gun belt that was lying on the ground and throwing one of the guns to Jack.

"See you later." She said, walking to the Doctor and kissing him passionately.

He caught her arms before she could pull away.

"Thank you." he murmured.

"Don't thank me until the package is safely delivered." She said cryptically, pecking his cheek before walking to the door.

"You can thank me too if you want." Jack said with a cocky grin.

"Go!" Four voices yelled.

"What's going on, Doctor, really?" Amy asked, a bit worried as the door slammed shut.

He was satisfied when he heard the lock click. His sexy girl knew that they couldn't leave under any circumstances.

* * *

Rose and Jack were walking through the halls silently, Rose's heels discarded outside of the TARDIS.

"Rosie, I know that you're probably hesitant to talk about it…" he began.

"The Master was taking over London. John, the Doctor's duplicate, was already dying. I was taken from the hospital where I was watching over him. I was… tortured… for a full year until the he thought that I was brainwashed enough to be his assistant. But everyone who knows me knows that I'm far too stubborn for brainwashing." Rose said, smiling at him with her tongue peeking out of her teeth.

"Of course you are." He said, smiling back at her.

"Anyways, I escaped and… well I'll tell you the rest later because we're getting close." Rose said, raising her gun.

Jack turned and glanced through a window to see men fighting.

"Wait a minute, is that…?" he began.

"We cannot under any circumstances let anyone that we know see us." Rose warned, pulling him below the window.

"But that was Rory fighting in a Roman centurion uniform." He said, his face lit up with a grin.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, waiting for the point.

"There are so many things that can happen with a Roman uniform." He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Ugh." She groaned, pulling him to walk down the hall again.

"I'll have to ask him about that later. Maybe he still has it lying around somewhere." Jack said in a thoughtful tone.

"He's married." She reminded him.

"Maybe his better half can join in." he said with a wink.

"You're incorrigible." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"To make three people very, very happy." She replied mysteriously as they walked into a small spaceship.

"Hello." Rose said to the woman who was trying to get the spaceship in the air.

She whirled around and glared at them.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Wait a minute…" Jack began.

"Hush!" Rose snapped to both, mostly to Madame Kovarian.

"Rose…" Jack said.

"Did you think that no one would know, Madame Kovarian? Did you think that no one was watching?" Rose asked, pointing the gun at her as she walked forward.

"I don't know what you mean, blondie." The woman said, smirking even though she had no idea who this was.

"You messed with timelines. That's very naughty. You had to know that someone would stop you." Rose said with a shake of her head.

"Are you from the Time Agency? Because honestly I thought those people were useless." Kovarian said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I'm from the TARDIS." Rose said.

The woman's eyes widened and she put her hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't me. It was the Silence. They wanted to find a way to kill the Doctor." She stammered.

"And you thought that you would kidnap the child of his companion's and condition her to kill him?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I thought it was a rather foolproof plan." Kovarian shrugged.

"It was." Rose acknowledged, nodding.

"What?" both Jack and the woman questioned.

"Well, it would have worked if not for me. In fact it did work. I've been to a time when your little plan succeeded. But unfortunately I'm here to stop you. I'm here to right the timelines and to let the Ponds raise their child without interference from anyone." Rose said, pressing the gun to her forehead.

"Do it, shoot me. I'll be killed anyway. Many people were relying on my destruction of the Doctor." Kovarian said.

"No, that would be merciful." Rose spat, grabbing Kovarian and pushing her into Jack's arms.

"He can't die. You'll not get away even if you try to kill him." Rose warned her.

Suddenly a piercing cry filled the air. Rose smiled and walked past them to a small bundle of blankets carelessly set on a seat. She pushed them aside and was met with pair of curious eyes and a cute chubby face.

"Well hello." She said with a smile, lifting the baby up off of the seat.

"Is that…?" Jack began.

"This is Amy and Rory's baby." Rose said, stroking her cheek softly.

The baby cooed and snuggled in her warm arms before closing her eyes.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jack asked.

"Take her with us." Rose said, walking out of the spaceship with the baby cradled in one arm and a gun held in the other.

* * *

Amy was pacing as Rory and the Doctor watched. Madame Kovarian had disappeared several minutes ago. Suddenly they heard a click and the door opened. They all turned to it and Jack walked through dragging an unhappy looking Madame Kovarian.

"Where did she go?" Rory asked, confused at how they had her.

Kovarian looked from Amy to Rory to the Doctor with a surprised look.

"This is impossible. You're all down there fighting a battle. Unless… oh you're from the future." She said with a smirk.

"Fighting a battle?" Amy asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Jack, can you open the other door?" Rose asked from outside the door.

When it was opened and Rose stepped inside, Amy and Rory both gasped loudly, Amy stumbling back into her husband's arms. Rose smiled softly at the Doctor as she balanced the baby in her arms.

"Amy." Rory murmured in her ear as she clutched at him, tears streaming down her face.

"How?" she asked, looking from Rose to the Doctor.

"It turns out that when Kovarian went after you and your child, she was rearranging timelines. This was never supposed to happen. You were meant to raise her, not Kovarian and the Silence." The Doctor said, walking to Amy and guiding her towards Rose.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Amelia Pond take your daughter." Rose laughed, stepping forward and shifting her before placing her in her mother's arms.

"Melody." Amy sobbed, smiling down at her.

She turned to Rory and smiled widely. As the two parents looked down on their child, all of the spectators, minus Kovarian, smiled fondly.

"Thank you." The Doctor murmured once more, gathering Rose into his arms.

"They deserve it." Rose said happily, snuggling into him, grinning when Rory and Amy embraced gently, neither of them taking their eyes off of their daughter, Melody Pond.

"Do you want a hug?" They heard Jack ask Madame Kovarian, who scowled at him.

"Be careful what you say next. He's not kidding." Rose warned, dragging her into the room and cuffing her to a rail.

"Where did you get handcuffs?" The Doctor asked.

"I have another pair." Rose said, winking.

"To the bedroom." He said, grabbing her hand to pull her away.

"Wait, I can't." she said, holding her ground.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I have something else to do." She sighed, looking a little afraid and sad.

"Rose?" he asked, stepping to her and cupping her cheek.

"I know who was controlling the Master. Well not controlling him, but who sent him." Rose said, tears filling her eyes.

"Who?" he asked, wiping the tears away.

* * *

"_That's impossible." Jackie said, shaking her head._

_Rose sighed and bit her lip, knowing that her mother wouldn't believe her._

"_Mum the Master was sent by someone from our world. From his world. There are very few people with the ability to do that. He was sent with the sole objective of finding and torturing me. The rest, taking over London, being the Prime Minister, it was all secondary to making my life a living hell." Rose said, her voice breaking a few times._

"_No, Rose. You know I hate that man for how much he has hurt you but I don't think that he would ever want you to be physically harmed. He loves you, Rose. He never said it but he loves you. He would never want you to feel pain." Jackie said._

"_He always used to tell me how, when he regenerated, there was always a chance of his darkness taking over. He had a lot of it, I saw it in his eyes. What if his darkness took over and he wanted me to suffer for some reason? It would make sense. He said that Time Lords could be very superior. If a stupid ape made him fall in love that would probably anger him." Rose explained._

"_I refuse to believe it, Rose. The Doctor would never do anything to hurt you." Jackie said._

"_Rose, you should believe her. With how much she hates the Doctor and everything, don't you think it's a wonder she's defending him?" Pete asked._

_Rose sighed and nodded._

"_I just want an explanation. I mean I know the Nestene Consciousness wasn't controlling the Master but putting the idea in his head was extremely satisfying." Rose said with a smile._

"_I'm sure it was." Jackie said._

* * *

"What do you mean, someone from here sent the Master to torture you?" the Doctor asked, shocked.

"I saw it when I was looking through the database at Downing Street. It wasn't until I got here and the Bad Wolf came back until I knew who did it." she said, leaning against the console.

"Who?" he demanded, engraged.

She sighed and shook her head. He wasn't taking the news well and she knew that he was ready to kill the person who did it. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get the chance. Hopefully, after he found out, he wouldn't want the chance.

"Me." she said simply.

And all hell broke loose. The Doctor began shouting about endangering herself and why would she possibly do that? Jack yelled at the Doctor for yelling at Rose. Amy yelled at Rory to get the Doctor and Jack to shut up as the baby began to cry. Rory yelled at the Doctor and Jack and the TARDIS began to flash with shocks of electricity, causing everyone to stumble away from it.

"Everyone hush!" Rose roared.

"Thank you." Amy sighed, bouncing Melody while murmuring softly to her.

Rory turned and led her out of the room so that they could be with their child alone.

"Rose why would you do this?" the Doctor demanded.

"To keep the timelines intact. Doctor without being tortured, I never would have been made director of Torchwood. And without being made director of Torchwood I never would have gotten back to you and I never would have sent the Master back to torture me. It all goes in a circle. I have to do it." she said, taking his hands and kissing his knuckles.

"But you'll be causing yourself pain." He said sadly.

"I know." She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and laying her head on his chest.

"I wish there was another way." he mumbled.

"There isn't." she whispered, kissing him softly.

"But how are you going to get the Master back? He's in the time lock. Its impossible." he said, confused.

"Piece of cake." She said with a wink.

"Not really." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's easy enough to flit through the void when you've got the entire time vortex in your head." she shrugged.

"I don't want you to, it's dangerous." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"There is no other way. You know as well as I do that the TARDIS won't go there." Rose said, stroking his cheek.

"But…" he began to protest.

"I'll be back in five minutes. Just five minutes, Doctor. You'll hardly miss me." she said, kissing him again, this time more passionately.

When they pulled away, both of their eyes were filled with tears.

"Can you… before you go… can you wait one night?" he whispered.

"Of course." She nodded, smiling at him.

"We'll be going to get some sleep. Jack can you watch Madame Kovarian? We don't want her wandering off." The Doctor said.

"If you're going to sleep, then I'm from Raxacoricofallapatorius." He scoffed, settling into a chair.

Rose and the Doctor laughed as they walked back into the hall. They passed Amy and Rory's room to see them lying on the bed with the baby in between them, alternating between staring at the baby with marveled looks and shooting each other loving looks and kissing softly.

"Thank you once again for doing that." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"They deserved to be happy." Rose nodded, smiling up at him.

When they got to the room, she shifted away from him.

"I have a little headache. I'm going to run to the med-bay to get an aspirin." She said, backing away as he smiled at her.

"Wait." He said, stopping her and pulling her to him.

"You are an amazing woman, Rose Tyler." He said, kissing her.

She smiled into his mouth and responded in kind. Then they separated and she grinned as she walked off. It didn't take five minutes for her to get back.

"I put out a pair of old sweatpants for you if you want." The Doctor said from the bathroom.

"Are they going to be necessary?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding the object in her hand.

"I don't know, that depends." He said, peeking his head around the corner and smiling.

"On?" she asked, grinning at him.

He shrugged but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Suddenly something clattered to the floor. He rushed out and kneeled in front of her, his hands on her face.

"Rose you cannot have taken the aspirin. You have Time Lord DNA in you because of the Bad Wolf and Time Lords are allergic to aspirin. We have to get it out of you now. Come, you must relieve your stomach of its…" he faded off when he felt the tiny prick in his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, dropping the needle to the ground.

"What did you…" He mumbled, staggering backwards.

"I'm so sorry. I had to. I knew you would never allow me to go to the time lock. It won't last long, just about an hour for you since you have superior Time Lord DNA." She said, helping him to the bed and working on getting his clothes off.

"You drugged me." He accused her.

"I know. I was there." she said with a smile, pulling his shirt off and then his shoes and socks before sliding his pants off.

"I wasn't supposed to be drugged for this part. I was supposed to be awake and you were supposed to be without clothing as well." The Doctor whined, falling backwards until his head hit the pillow.

"Maybe next time, love." Rose said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Then she turned and walked to the wardrobe room, sorting through all sorts of clothes to find some. Suddenly a bell sounded and she turned to see an outfit laid across the random couch in the room.

"Don't you think that's a little… strange… to wear to a war?" she asked, picking up the fabric.

_No_. The TARDIS said stubbornly in her mind.

She laughed and shook her head.

"I trust you." she shrugged, pulling the clothing on.

Then she walked out and saw Amy and Rory sleeping on their bed now, their hands intertwined just above Melody's head. She smiled and continued to the console room.

"I thought you were going for a romp in the sheets." Jack said, looking up from where he was messing with the console.

"Change of plans. Watch her and if the Doctor comes running out with slurred speech and saying nonsense things like 'Rose has gone into the time lock' just find something to knock him out with." Rose shrugged.

"Are you going into the time lock?" Jack asked.

"That's beside the point." Rose said before walking to the console and pressing her hand against it.

"All right girl, you're going to have to help me with this. I have no idea how to get to the…"

Her sentence wasn't finished before she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Rose looked around with wide eyes. This was not what she imagined the time lock to look like. It was basically a wasteland. Ruins of buildings were all around her. She caught sight of a hill with a figure sitting on the side of it. She already knew that the person was exactly who she was looking for.

"Thanks Sexy." She said knowingly, smiling as she trudged through the debris in the heavy black riding boot that the TARDIS supplied for her.

It was a little chilly but her stockings and leather jacket protected her from most of the biting wind. When she reached the top of the hill and stood behind the figure, she saw him sigh. He knew that she was there but he didn't turn to face her. She looked out towards the horizon where he was gazing and saw smoke rising into the sky.

"What is that?" she asked, breaking the silence as she moved to sit by him.

He didn't answer, still refusing to look at her.

"Your hair is different." Rose said, looking at the white blonde color with scrutiny.

He finally turned and stared at her with confused eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He'd actually never met her until then. But he certainly would know her soon.

"My name is Rose Tyler." She said.

A hint of recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, that Rose Tyler." She nodded, turning to look out at the distance.

She knew that he was itching to ask how she was there.

"I can get you out of here." Rose said in an offhand manner.

His head snapped around to look at her again, this time he was shocked.

"You're going to have to speak to me sometime, you know. Or else that will make this conversation extremely one-sided. I mean I can talk a lot. Of course I can, I spent years with the Doctor I can talk a bunch. Trust me." she said, smiling at him.

At the lack of emotion on his face, she shook her head.

"You are going to make me use my very last resort. I didn't want to do it but it'll shock you out of your pants." She said with a dramatic sigh.

He just stared at her.

"Koschei." She said simply.

"How did you know my name?" he finally said, his eyes wide and questioning.

"I'm the one who's going to save your life." she said simply.

"I can't leave here. I've been doomed to this life for a long time." he said.

"Well it just so happens that you've got a way out with me. And I would like to say that you have a choice but you really don't. You're part of events back in the real world that need to happen." Rose said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know everything." Rose shrugged.

"I don't deserve to be there. At least here I'm alone. There, everyone hates me. Everyone who comes across me will try to kill me." he said, shaking his head.

Rose noticed his hand tapping out the drumbeat and she bit her lip. It took her half a second to make a decision.

"Listen, I'm about to do something miraculous and then, when you finish being amazed, you'll come with me." she said.

He scoffed.

"You've been warned." She said before shifting to move in front of him and putting her hands on his temples.

He slapped them away and glared at her. She glared back and picked up her hands again.

"I don't want you in my head." He growled, grasping her wrists.

"I didn't give you a choice." She snapped back, twisting her hands out of his grip and putting her fingers on his temples again.

"I'll kill you." he threatened softly.

"You wouldn't dare." She shot back, complete faith in that fact.

"How do you know? I'm the Master! I'm unpredictable!" he said, his hands wrapping around her wrists once more.

She groaned as his insistent talking was breaking her concentration. Finally she launched forward and pressed her lips to his. As he was taken by surprise, she finally got the chance to break into his mind. She searched around as their lips moved against each other and she found what she was looking for. When she had a hold of it, she imagined blowing it up and he suddenly threw her off of him, clutching at his head.

"Are you all right? I haven't done that before." She said, crawling to him and putting a hand on his back.

He lifted his head and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"You kissed me." he whispered, reaching out to touch her face.

"Just to get you to shut up. Are all Time Lords talkers?" she asked.

"You… you… it's gone. The drumbeats are gone why are they gone?" he demanded, seizing her shoulders.

"Because I took them away." She said simply, smiling brightly at him.

"Now, in the interest of our deal…" she began, standing up and brushing her dress off.

"I didn't make any deal." He interrupted her.

"Yes well you're still coming with me." she shrugged, pulling him to stand too.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because, you are curious as to how exactly I managed to break into your mind with only one heart." She said with a wink as she joined their hands.

"I'm afraid." He said suddenly, looking surprised at his own admission.

"Me too." She said, squeezing his hands for comfort.

Then golden light flashed once again and the two were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Just so that you won't be mistaken, this is a purely Rose/Doctor story. Rose just kissed the Master to get him to shut up. I hope it didn't seem too scattered. I'm writing this in between studying and I'm on a dangerous lack of sleep. Review please! Oh and Rose's outfit for her trip to the time lock is on my profile.**


	9. Heavy In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**My reviewers are the best! Thanks to:**

**BaDWolF89, MyrninsBitch, yellow rose, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, The Alternative Source, iPodge, Spacegirl, Sephri, Fair Little Bird, The Doctor Rose, PrincessJenna89, and GaiazHeart for reviewing the last chapter**

**Warning and reward: The moment that you (and the Doctor) might have been waiting for. Lemons!**

* * *

**Heavy In Your Arms – Florence + the Machine**

When they landed back in the console room, Rose smiled successfully and turned to the Master.

"And that is what I like to call a smooth landing. Admit it, you're impressed." She said with a grin.

"How was that possible?" he marveled, looking her over.

"That's a story for later." She decided, looking around at the room.

Jack was standing there with a raised eyebrow, his eyes trained on the Master. Madame Kovarian was exactly where she left her, looking disgruntled.

"Don't even try it, Jack." Rose said in warning tone.

"I wouldn't dare. You know how many times this guy tried to kill me? Love the hair." He said, grinning widely.

"Fuck you, lover boy." The Master sneered, glaring at him.

"No thanks." Jack shrugged.

"Has he woken up yet?" Rose asked, looking towards the hallway where his room was.

"You disappeared two minutes ago. Looks like your time travel is a bit more reliable than this old girl." Jack said, patting the console.

He was rewarded for his snarky remark with a shock to his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Jack exclaimed, shaking out his hand as both the Master and Rose laughed.

"Hey girl, can you give us a room for him?" Rose asked, stroking the console as she looked back at the Master.

The TARDIS let out a whining noise.

"I know but you know as well as I do that we need him." she sighed.

She heard a shifting noise from down the hall and she smiled.

"Thanks. Make sure to keep an eye on him when we can't." she said, grinning at the console.

"I'm not a child." The Master argued.

"No you're just a sadistic, insane Time Lord." Jack shot back.

"Come on." Rose said with a roll of her eyes as she dragged the Master out of her room.

She immediately saw the new room and opened the door. The walls were dark brown and it was dimly lit with a comfortable atmosphere, perfect for the on edge Time Lord.

"Why did you take me out of the Time Lock, really?" he asked, turning and staring at her.

"We need each other." She said simply.

"Sorry darling, you're more of the Doctor's type." He said with a grin.

"I know I am. But that doesn't mean that you need me any less. I proved that to you when I took the drums out of your head. Now behave, no killing, threatening, torturing, planning universal domination, or anything of the sort or I'll put them back." Rose said, pointing her finger at him threateningly.

"As long as you keep others from trying to kill me." she knew that it was supposed to sound snarky and sarcastic but she could hear the slight tremor of fear behind it.

"You'll be safe." She assured him, turning to walk out of the room.

"Thank you." he said softly.

She turned to see him sitting on the bed, fingers trailing over the soft quilt.

"Prove to me that I did the right thing by taking you out of there. Because right now I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who believes that you can be good. Don't make me lose faith in you, Koschei." She said with a slight smile before walking out.

* * *

When she made it to the Doctor's room, before could open the door, she heard a bell from the wardrobe room. Rose walked into the room and, when she saw what was sitting on the couch, her eyes widened and she choked a little bit.

"What the hell?" she gasped, picking up the lace and silk.

_He deserves it_.

Rose shook her head, almost unable to believe that the TARDIS was setting the Doctor up for sex.

"Why do you care?" she hissed.

_Because maybe he'll stop calling me sexy if he sees you as sexy. _

"Oh hush. You love that he calls you sexy." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

_Be that as it may, you owe him, Rose Tyler. He's never once been drugged in all of his years of living. I'm sure he won't be happy when he wakes up. Perhaps you can avoid a long period of whining if you distract him._

As much as it still freaked her out, she was willing to admit that the old girl had a point.

"Fine." She sighed, slipping behind the racks of clothing to change.

When she was dressed, she peeked out into the hall to make sure that no one would see her. Then she ran to the Doctor's room and opened the door softly before padding to it and smiling when she saw him sleeping soundly in just his briefs. She decided to keep the short silk robe on as she slid into the bed and pulled the blanket over him, cuddling up into his side and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Wandering through the halls of the TARDIS, Rose wondered where everyone was. She looked down to see that she was wearing one of the Doctor's button down shirts and nothing else. When she finally ended up in the console room, she walked to the console and laid her hand on it._

"_Where are they?" she asked softly._

_Suddenly two arms wrapped around her stomach and she felt warm breath on her ear._

"_Hey sexy." He breathed._

_Her body shivered in his arms and she felt that he was in nothing but his briefs._

"_Doctor." She sighed as his hand traveled lower._

"_You need to be punished, Rose. You've done a very bad thing." He said in a husky voice._

"_Yes." She agreed, feeling him lifting the shirt up to get access to her most secret of places._

_When his finger stroked her folds, she moaned and threw her head back to rest on his shoulder._

"_Do you want me to punish you, Rose?" he asked._

"_Yes please, Doctor." She groaned as his finger continued the soft strokes._

"_Put your knee on the console, spread those beautiful legs for me." he said._

_She did as he said, bending slightly forward as he let her go. He reached forward and ripped the shirt off of her, leaving her completely naked._

"_You are so beautiful." he sighed from behind her as his fingers began their worship of her womanhood again._

_She let out a cry of ecstasy when one of his fingers entered her slowly, quickly joined by another._

"_You are so wet, Rose. You are ready for me." he groaned, moving his fingers in and out of her._

"_Please." She pleaded, thrusting her hips backwards to get more friction._

"_Do you want me inside you, Rose?"_

"_Yes!" she growled._

_His fingers disappeared and she heard fabric rustling. Rose didn't have to look back to know that he was naked, but she knew that it wouldn't hurt as she peeked to see his proud member standing to attention. As he teased her with the tip, sliding up and down the length of her slick core, she writhed underneath him, pushing back in an effort to get him to slide into her._

"_What do you say, Rose?" he said patiently, holding her hips still._

"_Please!" she cried, desperate for him to be inside of her._

"_That's all you had to say, my love." he whispered in her ear before he slowly slid into her._

* * *

Rose gasped, jerking awake and looking around the dark room wildly. When she was met with two wide, surprised blue eyes, she realized that she'd just had a sex dream about the Doctor and, to her utter disappointment, it ended far too early. She didn't have to feel around to know that the liquid had pooled in her underwear. A low heat was already burning in her lower stomach.

"Rose." He said softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

The simple touch caused shivers to erupt in her body.

"Hello." She said, her voice hoarse for some reason.

"You were dreaming." He whispered.

"Yes." She agreed, shifting slightly.

She noticed that her hand was placed on her stomach and her eyes traveled down to it, placed over the planes of his bare torso. It didn't take much more traveling of her eyes to see his tented boxers.

"Oh." Rose murmured, her eyes traveling up to his in surprise.

"Did I talk in my sleep?" she asked hesitantly.

He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. A few moments of staring at each other happened before their mouths clashed, both of them clutching at each other, pulling the other closer. He turned over to bring Rose on top of him. The feeling of his erection pressing against her already wet core caused another shock of heat to run through her body and she moaned against his mouth. He pushed her up to a sitting position.

The sting of rejection went through her mind momentarily before she felt his hands fumbling with the belt on her silk robe. As it fell open, his eyes widened even further at the black lace camisole with a built in bra and black lacy knickers.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his voice slightly higher pitched.

"The TARDIS gave it to me." she mumbled, pleased at his reaction.

"Thanks sexy." He whispered, pulling her back down to his lips again, his hands roaming her body hungrily.

It didn't take long for the lace and his pants to be discarded. He had flipped their positions a few seconds before, one of his legs lying between hers, pushing her legs open.

"Your dream." He gasped out as she kissed his throat.

"Mmm?" she murmured, her hands drifting down his torso.

"What was it abou… oh!" he shuddered as her hand wrapped around his erection.

"You were punishing me." she whispered in his ear as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

His hand drifted from her hair down to one of her breasts, his thumb brushing over her already hardened nipple, eliciting a breathy moan from her.

"You are so beautiful." he groaned, looking down at her lustful eyes and radiant face surrounded by a halo of golden hair.

"As are you, my Doctor." She whimpered as his other hand found its way to her womanhood, stroking just as he had in the dream.

"I love you." he gasped out as she guided him to her heated entrance.

"Love you too." She moaned as he began to tease both her entrance and the little mound of nerves.

He loved the way her body writhed underneath him, entirely at his mercy. Her hands fisted in the blankets and her mouth let out the most erotic of noises.

"Please Doctor! No more teasing!" she cried, gripping his shoulders.

"Are you sure, Rose?" he asked, realizing that he should have asked much sooner.

"Yes!" she breathed, her eyes opening to stare into his.

When his tip found her entrance again, she bit her lip and inhaled sharply as he slowly pressed into her. As he filled her, both of them let out short, choppy breaths. When he was fully sheathed in her, they both stilled, just absorbing the amazing moment.

"You feel so good." He moaned, his head falling to her shoulder as her walls clenched down on his hard member.

He finally began to move in and out of her slowly, her shallow breaths quickly becoming low moans that joined with his deep sounds of pleasure.

"More." Was all Rose was able to say as her mind was a jumble of pleasure.

He went a bit faster, pleased when her moans got louder and more animalistic. Her back arched and her fingernails dragged across his back. When he began to curse in another language, Rose knew that it was Gallifreyan. She understood most of it and it made her even more heated, if that were possible. Finally their words dissolved into simple screams and moans, sometimes forming each other's names but mostly just nonsense words.

His fingers tangled in hers and pulled them above her head, pushing her chest out, tempting him. When his mouth latched onto one of her hardened peaks, she screamed even louder, her body writhing uncontrollably under him. When they both began to approach the glorious finish, Rose lifted herself and pressed their chests together, both of them moving against each other, going fast and hard.

Their mouths pressed against each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Rose was the first to finish, her walls clamping down as she threw her head back and screamed 'Doctor' in one long cry of pleasure. He came soon after, the warm liquid filling her womb as their movements slowed and eventually stopped. They collapsed together, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders, their other hands clasped on his stomach. She reached down and pulled a blanket up to their tangled legs and up to their hips.

"Wow." Rose breathed after they mostly caught their breath.

"Agreed." The Doctor murmured.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"That was quite…" she trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

"Fantastic?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes." She nodded, grinning at him.

"I'm glad. I got a bit worried at the beginning. It's been… a very long time." he said hesitantly.

"It didn't show." She informed him, laying her head back down.

He laughed quickly, relieved at her words.

"I'm glad." He replied.

She lifted her head and scooted up a little so that she could kiss him softly.

"I love you, my Doctor." Rose breathed, stroking his cheek softly as she looked in his clear blue eyes.

"I love you too, my Rose." He said, smiling at her as his hand ran through her long hair.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could continue to look at him as they talked.

"Some world will need saving at some point." He reminded her.

"Send the Ponds." She groaned, her finger moving down to trace circles on his chest.

"Oh can you really imagine them saving the world? They would destroy it without meaning to." He said, grinning slightly.

"You tease them but I know that you couldn't live without them." She said with a smile.

"I do need my Ponds." He agreed.

Rose was surprised at the change in him. She'd noticed it before but it still didn't fail to astound her. Before, in his last two regenerations, he'd been unwilling to admit his attachment to his companions. Now he seemed perfectly happy to reveal his feelings towards them.

"You know what I'm craving now?" she whispered, ducking her head kiss his cheek.

"What?" he asked curiously, looking at her as she sat up.

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled his favorite smile, tongue peeking out and everything.

"Fish fingers and custard." She said with a giggle.

He thought about it for a moment before smiling widely as he sat up as well.

"To the kitchen." He said decidedly, jumping up and pulling on his briefs and a robe hanging in the closet before throwing her knickers and his shirt at her.

She laughed gleefully as she pulled them on. He clasped her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. She propped herself against the counter as she watched him heat up the fish fingers. When they were done and the custard was in a bowl for them to share, they sat on the floor leaning against the cabinets instead of sitting at the table. Their legs tangled together and they had the bowl of custard between them, taking turns dipping their fish fingers into it.

"I can't believe I let you bring the Master, of all people, onto my TARDIS." He grumbled.

"Shush, he'll behave. I promise." Rose said with a grin.

"Oh I have no doubt he will when you're around. I'm worried what he'll do when you're not looking." The Doctor said with narrowed eyes.

"I'll protect you." she promised, kissing his cheek.

He caught her face before she could pull away and, before she knew it, she was straddling his lap as they kissed passionately. After only a few moments, clothes were flying everywhere and the couple got ready for round two on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this was short but it was mean to be a fluffy and lemony chapter in the middle of all the angst. I will be updating again very soon. Sometime in the next 24 hours hopefully. Review please!**


	10. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I will try to keep my updates faster.**

**Thanks to The Alternative Source, Angel-sama, GaiazHeart, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, MyrninsBitch, IzzyGF, BlueDawn01, Mia and Asena, and Valerie E. Mackin for reviewing**

**Rose's outfit is on my profile**

* * *

**Run - Snow Patrol**

"Ah I can't believe we did that on the kitchen floor. Twice." The Doctor said with a slight chuckle.

"I think it was exciting." Rose said, grinning her usual peeking tongue smile.

They were currently lying on the floor, Rose's head and chest splayed across his chest and his bathrobe lying across their hips to hide their nakedness.

"It was. Where did you learn that trick with your tongue?" he asked, stroking her long hair.

"A good girl never reveals her secrets." She replied simply.

"The fact that you are able to call yourself a good girl after what just happens shocks me." the Doctor teased her.

"Hush or I'll never do it again!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest lightly.

"I'll be quiet." He said quickly, his hand traveling up and down her spine.

"Oh don't do that. You are very… vocal." She said, looking up at him and smiling, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're one to talk." He argued.

She laughed and kissed both of the areas over his heart before laying her cheek on it again.

"Oh!" a voice came from the doorway.

They both looked to see Rory facing away from them with his arm across the door.

"Rory!" the Doctor shouted, pulling Rose closer to him.

"Sorry! It's not like I do this on purpose you know!" Rory yelled back.

"Out of the way, Mr. Pond." Amy said from outside the door.

"Do not let anyone in here!" the Doctor commanded.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Amy asked, attempting to struggle past her husband.

Rose laughed quietly as she pulled on her underwear and his shirt before helping the Doctor pull the robe on.

"Nothing!" he called.

Finally Amy managed to struggle past him and she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, damn. It's a shame I didn't get in here before. I've always wanted to see you sans clothing." Jack said with a grin as he walked in.

"Which one of us?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Oh so many answers, so little time." Jack said with a wink.

"Why are there fish fingers all over the place?" Rory asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I don't think we want to know the answer to that." Amy murmured.

"Oh… ew." He whispered back.

"Well… you all have fun with the awkwardness. I'm going to take a shower." Rose said, kissing the Doctor's cheek before walking out of the room.

He smiled at them, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"If you leave this, the TARDIS will just clean this up." He said, gesturing the mess of fish fingers and custard on the floor.

"Good." Amy nodded.

They stood there in a few more seconds of awkwardness.

"So you and Rosie…" Jack began.

"I'm leaving now." The Doctor said, pushing past them.

"But Doc! I just want to know the juicy secrets!" Jack called, grinning wildly.

"Would you leave them alone? It's young love. Our Doctor is all grown up." Amy said, grinning proudly.

"And him and Rosie are doing it like bunnies." Jack laughed, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not eating in here. Maybe we can convince the Doctor to take us to get food." Amy said, taking Rory's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen.

* * *

"You have a good shower. Why do you have the best shower?" Rose asked, climbing out of the shower in question

"Because she loves me best." He said, focusing in the mirror as he carefully shaved.

"Well I'm showering in here all the time now." Rose informed him.

"Absolutely no problem at all." He breathed as she dried herself off.

"Of course." She said, shaking her head before she kissed him softly.

"I love you." Rose whispered, stroking his cheek.

"And I love you." he replied, looking as though he was the happiest man in the universe.

"Can we go to a relaxing planet today? Somewhere with peace and food and somewhere pretty? I don't think anyone is in the mood for running or jail cells." She said, walking out into the room.

She laughed when she saw the outfit laid out for her on the bed.

"Apparently the TARDIS agrees." She said, pulling on the leggings and soft sweater.

"What, is this exciting life too much for you? Both of you?" he asked jokingly, pulling on his normal outfit.

"No, but you have to remember that you have a family on board now. I know that you don't want to put Amy, Rory, and Melody in danger. We can still go on adventures but you know that they'll have to sit out on them if there's any danger to them. And I know how much Amy and Rory love you so you can't always go on dangerous adventures because they will want to go with you. And that's not fair to them." Rose said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

He turned to look at her. She could see that he knew that she was making sense.

"Maybe I should drop them off in London. Give them a chance for a normal life." he said thoughtfully.

"You know they would never go for that. Melody still has something of the TARDIS in her. They'll need to be here with you so that you can help them with her in case anything weird happens. And they love you, Doctor. They love travelling with you, I can see it in their eyes. It wouldn't be fair to abandon them." Rose said, taking his hand and standing up to walk out of the room.

"I don't want them to leave. I just know that they need a certain level of safety that I can't always offer them. But for today, I will take us to this wonderful garden and spa planet. I think there's even a stroller somewhere around here that they can put Melody in and roll her around." he said, swinging their entwined hands as they walked.

"That's very nice of you." she acknowledged.

"Isn't in though?" he replied, nodding in agreement.

"Oh deflate the ego. It's not as though you need any added reassurance of your worth." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"You love my big ego." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well your big ego was one of the first things I ever learned about you. Do you remember when you told me you were the center of the world and it revolved around you? That was so long ago with anti-plastic and live mannequins." Rose said, laughing.

"And leather jackets and big ears. I can't imagine how you never made fun of me for that." he said, shuddering slightly.

"What about leather jackets?" Amy asked as they entered the console room.

"Only that he used to wear them two regenerations ago." Rose said, dodging the Doctor's hand which shot out to cover her mouth.

"Really? Interesting." Amy said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"How is that interesting?" Rory asked, swaying around with a cooing Melody in his arms.

"Because one day the Doctor took me to the wardrobe room to show me all of the outfits his different regenerations wore. Somehow a leather jacket never showed up." Amy said.

"I told you I couldn't find everything." the Doctor argued.

"Mm-hm." Amy said skeptically.

"The leather jacket is in my room. I kept it after he regenerated just to remind me of old times, you know?" Rose said, smiling at him.

"What you didn't like my new pinstripe suit and big hair?" he asked.

"I loved it and you know it. Although I'm disappointed you weren't… ginger." She said, running her fingers through his current long, dark hair.

"You and me both." he sighed, looking sad.

She winked at Amy and Rory over his shoulder as she embraced him comfortingly.

"But hey, at least you have a bowtie." She shrugged, straightening it.

"Bow ties are…" he began.

"Yes we all know, bow ties are cool." Rose interrupted him, turning him back towards Amy and Rory.

"Where to, Doctor?" Amy asked, sliding into the jumpseat before Rory handed Melody to her.

Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

"Garden planet. Peaceful. No rebellions, running, or jail cells." He said, beginning his dance around the controls.

"Good." Rory said.

As soon as they landed, Amy jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Exterminate!"

"You are such a liar!" Amy shouted, slamming it closed and turning to glare at the Doctor.

"Heh heh. Oops. Wrong coordinates." He shrugged, dodging a slap over the head from Rose before setting them on the right course.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness. I'm having a big case of writer's block with this story. If anyone has any ideas to get me going again, throw them at me. I'll take all the help I can get.**


End file.
